Doing Divination Again Part 2
by AJ01
Summary: SEQUIL TO DOING DIVINATION AGAIN. draco has invited hermione to a ball...with voldermort in attendence. what other challenges are there that await behind the london's corner?
1. Worst train ride

**HeHeHe im back! Miss me!**

'You mean, like, _the _lord Voldermort?' Hermione asked, her hands shaking.

'Yes.' Draco said softly. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier-'

Hermione stood up, flinging Malfoy's hands off as he tried to grab them. You expect me to attend a party which one of the guests is Harry's worst enemy?' she screamed pacing the tiny cart.

Malfoy hung his head, but didn't speak, thinking it was better for him if he didn't.

'I love you Draco. I would do anything for you. But this…this is different.' Hermione said sitting down opposite him, glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry Hermione.' Malfoy said, speaking softly as he knelt down on one knee and held her hands in his, in hope that she thought it was a nice gesture. 'But I need you there with me.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, speaking before her brain could stop her.

'Because I love you and you love me.' Malfoy said, unfazed by her snappiness- in fact, he had prepared for something a lot worse.

'Love can only take a person so far.' Hermione said, looking out the window at the rolling hills.

'Please Hermione, put aside the differences and come with me.'

'No. Draco, I cannot just go to this party and be in his company, ignoring the fact that he has ruined Harry's life and countless others. I have spent years reading up on him, and every word I read makes me want to vomit. I can't be any where near him. Please understand that.' Her tears were now clouding her vision as she tried to sound brave.

'I understand everything Hermione, I know why you can't stand him, with him killing Potter's parents, but he will be there, and I must be there.'

Hermione returned to her old snappiness. 'And why must _I _be there?'

'Like I said, I need you.'

'To what? Hold your hand and look Voldermort in the face and say, "Gee, you're looking evil today aren't you?"' Hermione snapped, whipping her face quickly on her sleeve.

'Why can't you just grow up and except the fact that he is my life?' Draco said, getting tired of being nice. 'Yes, he's a murderer, yes he screwed everything up in Potter's Perfect world, yes he's hunted and hated, but he's also admired and respected. I have no choice in this Hermione! Don't you think I'd rather spend my time growing old with you,' he shivered at the picture of him old, but continued, 'then run around, doing Voldermort's dirty work and killing for him?'

'If that's what you want, then take it Malfoy! On the Quidditch pitch, nothing ever stopped you from taking your goal! Since when did anything ever stop you from taking a chance?' Hermione shouted, sure that people in the next compartment were getting a little verbal show, whether they wanted to hear it or not.

'Since the life of the one I love is involved!' Malfoy shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

'If you love me, then take the chance.' Hermione said, lowering her voice, and trying to control her emoticon.

'You don't understand what its like! You, living in your perfect Mudblood home, with all your little friends! I wasn't allowed outside unless I was with someone, because father was afraid for his own neck, I might add that someone would take me and question me about the dark lord.

I never chose my own friends, I had to live with the prospect of darkness. I have _no _goals Hermione! You are the only thing I care about, and if I can't have you, then there is no point in living!'

'I never said you couldn't have me.' Hermione said confused. 'You just have to make a choice. Me, or Voldermort.'

'Its more like, love or life!' Malfoy snapped.

'Fine. Pick one Malfoy. Right here, right now.' Hermione said, knowing what she was about to do could ruin her life. Forever.

'You know that I cannot.' Malfoy said, looking away.

'Then you are not the one I should love.' Hermione said, her heart breaking with every word that slipped past her lips.

Malfoy looked at her gob smacked. 'are you breaking up with me?'

'I don't know.' Hermione choked out, 'When is this party?'

This was the last question Malfoy expected to hear- especially now.

'In about a month.'

'Then you have until then to make your decision.' Hermione turned to go, feeling like she was stepping on her heart with every step, squashing it.

But Malfoy would give up that easily. He grabbed her hand and forced her to turn around.

'Please Draco, ' Hermione begged. 'Don't make me go.'

'You are killing yourself Hermione, I can see it in your eyes! You don't want to break up with me. I know it.'

'Then always know that I love you and I will wait.'

Hermione pulled from his grasp and ran from that little cart, down the end of the train were she threw herself into a compartment, not caring who was inside.

'Er Hermione?' Ginny's voice asked.

Hermione was sitting in the corner, crying her eyes out, shivering uncontrollably.

Ginny looked alarmed at her friends, who stood up and left without a word, all silently worrying about Hermione.

Ginny crossed over to Hermione, put her arm around her shoulders and waited while Hermione cried the never-ending-river of heart break and tears.

When she was controlling herself, she sat up, her head against the window, and watched the thick forest that they were steaming their way through.

'Hermione, I don't want to press you, but-'

'He asked me to go to a ball with him, but the only problem was is that Voldermort would be attending!' Hermione blurted out, then spilled the whole story, not stopping until it ended with her sitting in the cart right now.

Ginny flinched every time Hermione mentioned Voldermort's name, but over looked it. 'Oh Hermione, im sorry.'

Hermione didn't reply as she took her cloak off, laid down on the seat, threw the cloak over herself and tried to close her eyes.

Ginny didn't want to bother her anymore, so she silently left the compartment and looked around for her friends.

When Hermione opened her eyes next, the compartment was bathed in crimson light of the over hanging lamp, and it was pitch black outside the window. The compartment was disserted except for herself, and she was suddenly very lonely and hungry.

Just as that thought entered her mind, the trolley lady appeared, pulling her trusty trolley behind her.

'Ahh what perfect timing my dear. I came by before, but you were asleep. I thought you might be hungry so I came down here to check if you were awake- by goodness child, what ever happened to you?' the trolley lady was looking at Hermione, with deep sympathy, and Hermione guessed that her face was red and blotchy from crying so much.

She was right- her face was red and blotchy, and her eye mascara had ran down her face, her hair was a jungle knot, and her eyes were all puffy.

When Hermione spoke, her voice was cracked and broken and she sniffled. 'Sorry. i…had something bad happen before…'

'Ahh my poor child. Here,' the woman poked around her trolley until she found a flask of pumpkin juice and a few pastries.

Hermione was just taking them when she realized she had left everything in the head compartment, and she was _not _going back there. Well, not now at least.

'Its alright dear,' said the woman, giving her a kind smile, 'Its free.'

'thankyou.' Hermione said smiling again.

'If you need anything else dear, ill be up the front with the driver.'

And she rolled away.

Hermione slowly ate the food and drank, still lost in thought.

After a while, the train rolled to a stop, and she was back in London.

Malfoy had stayed in the head compartment, furious at himself. He continually smacked his fists against the wood until they bled, hit his head and stared angrily at the ground. When the train rolled to a stop in London, he started to get his things when he noticed Hermione's things were there to.

Wondering what on earth he should do, he decided on taking it out to the platform and leaving it with Ginny or someone. And that's what he did.

He heaved both trunks out, along with the animals.

The other students were already piling onto the platform, screaming and hugging parents and relatives.

Malfoy looked around and saw Ginny with Weasley and what looked like the family. Rolling his eyes, he walked slowly forward, then became aware that they were all glaring at him, except for Ginny who looked at him with sad eyes.

He gave no indication that he saw the others when he walked up to the family. 'This is Hermione's.' He mumbled then walked off towards his own mother who was watching him curiously.

When he got to her, she simply asked, 'Where is this lovely girl you've told me about in your letters Draco?' she looked behind him as if hoping to see an angle walking after her son.

'I don't think she's coming mother.' Draco said bitterly and walked off, not looking back.

Hermione had watched Malfoy, ever since he had walked off the train. She saw him give her things to Ginny, then walk off to his mother, then through the barrier.

Hermione left her carriage then walked over to the Weasley's.

'Draco dropped this off for you.' Ginny said quietly.

'thanks Ginny.'

Ginny smiled, hugged her then followed her mother, who gave Hermione a large smile. Ron came up to her, hugged her then followed. Harry was no where in site.

The Granger's were waiting for Hermione, and embraced her when she reached them. For some reason, when Hermione hugged her dad, she was reminded of Malfoy, and suddenly started crying.

Mr. Granger looked at her puzzled, then at his wife. She looked startled and decided to move or Hermione might collapse.

When they had got home, Hermione sat up in her room and told her mother everything. Absolutely everything.

'Come with me Hermione.' Her mother said when the story was told. Hermione followed her into the kitchen were her father was waiting.

Mrs. Granger stood by her husband and reached into her pocket and pulled out a key.

'I'm sorry about everything Hermione, really I am. I know you cared about Draco, even though some of the things you've told us about him…but you seam to have grown up quiet a lot. We are so very proud of you Hermione.'

'So proud in fact, that we think you should start to live on your own. This is a key to an apartment that we have bought.'

Hermione was over joyed. She hugged her parents and thanked them.

The next day, Draco was in Hermione's mind, but so was this new apartment. Maybe Malfoy would find her…maybe he wouldn't.

Just before Hermione left her parents to go to her new apartment, she gave her mother a request.

'Could you please tell Draco, if he was to come, tell him where I am?' her mother gave her an inquiring look, then understood. 'Thankyou.'

**And thank you! Hahahaha okay, it's a little different I know, but I wouldt fear, all will come right!**

**HAVE FAITH!**


	2. lighten the mood

**WOW! You still love me! Yay! **

**Okay, now to Draco n Hermione foreva- hehehe thanks for the review! It was really nice…hehehe hugs**

**To suzanne060492, thanks for saying im naturally gifted hugs**

**Punkette-Witch thanks for the advice! And reviewing!**

**The Gryffindor Drummer**

**JustifiableHomicide**

**Mess531y**

**mione13**

**berrybabe547**

**to everyone who reviewed, HUGS!**

**I THINK THIS CHAP MIGHT BE A LITTLE OoC OKAY ! ! ! ! ! ! you've been warned hehehe**

Draco Malfoy sat in a car, along with his mother as they traveled to the Malfoy manor. Narcassia constantly gave Draco a questioning look, but decided she would ask him once he had calmed down- he snapped at her every time she spoke to him, and asked him what was wrong.

After about an hour of silent car travel, they slowed down and stopped in front of a large black gate.

A long, winding pebble path wound its way through a mini forest, and stopped in front of two black doors. Draco climbed the eight steps that led to the doors, pushed one open and marched inside.

Two house elves ran quickly past him and a second later, they were dragging Malfoy's things up a large staircase that went off to the right.

'Draco, I want to talk to you.' Narcassia said coming up into the foyer.

'Yes mother?' Malfoy asked exasperated.

'What has gotten into you Draco?' she asked, looking at him with the mother's worried stare.

'I-'

Draco's father walked in at that point and looked from Narcassia to Draco. 'I was under the impression that Draco would be bringing a young beauty back. That is, at least what he indicated in his letters.'

'About the young beauty or bringing her back?' Draco asked bitterly.

'Both.' Lucius said, looking at his son with cold grey eyes. 'And you do well to talk with more manners Draco.'

'Sorry. Im just tired from the train.' Draco said then turned his back on his parents and walked up the stairs.

'What's gotten into him Narcassia?' Lucius asked watching his son's retreating back.

'I don't know, but im worried about him.' She looked at her husband.

'Do you know who this girl is that he was supposed to bring back?'

'No, he wouldn't say anything about it…I think I should talk to him.' She started up the stairs when Lucius spoke to stop her.

'You shouldn't. I've been a teenager, and trust me, if its what I think is bugging him, then let him cool off before you smother him with your motherly love.' Lucius left the foyer and walked into the sitting room were a house elf had just set down a cup of tea on a coffee table.

Narcassia was still unsure, but she took her husbands advice and followed him into the sitting room.

Draco walked the corridor along to his room. He pushed so hard on the two oak doors when he entered that they sprang open, hit the walls and closed with a bang.

The two house elves had put his things on his large mahogany bed, and had gone. They had however opened his balcony door, so a light breeze blew the curtains gently. Draco threw himself on the green satin sheets that covered his bed where his mind had a battle.

Should he sent Hermione an owl and apologize? Nah, stuff it, she had a go at him, so she should apologize! But then, he loved her and he should have told her everything…

Back in London, Hermione Granger was sitting on her new bed, in her new room in her new apartment, having the exact same argument.

Should she apologize? Should she go to this party and get over it? Or should she be her, and be stubborn and wait for Draco to make the first move?

Hermione's parents had obviously spent a lot of time preparing this apartment for her. The walls were painted a light cream, almost white. The furniture was either a dark brown oak or mahogany, and the curtains were white. She had a small balcony which looked over a part of London, but that was now letting in a late night breeze.

Draco sat up on his bed when something landed on it. He looked around and saw a girl with long brown hair. For a wild moment, he thought it was Hermione, when he saw that this girl had blue eyes and was wearing a black jacket.

'Ahh…Draco, you know, I was waiting for you for a long time.' The girl purred.

'How in the name of Merlin did you get in here?' Draco asked backing away.

'I snuck in.'

Draco knew this girl, well, knew her as Abby, she was a friend of the families, and she and him had mucked around, but he was sick of her. She was _always _around.

'Go away Abby. Im not in the mood.' Draco said dismissively.

'Ahh…you fell in love.' Abby looked a little disappointed, but kept talking.

'What's it to you? I said GO!' Malfoy hopped off the bed and pointed to the door.

'How?'

'The same way you came in!'

Abby gave him one angry stare before she got out, tip toeing away.

By the time Draco had a shower, dressed in pants and was ready for bed, he had made a decision. Tomorrow, he would go and find Hermione and talk to her. Even if he had to curse her to stay put- which he really hoped he wouldn't have to do.

The next morning, Draco got out of bed, ordered a house elf to bring him breakfast, ate, dressed, combed his hair and was ready to go.

Just as he was crossing the foyer, he heard his mother's voice.

'Draco? Is that you?'

rolling his eyes, Malfoy followed his mother's voice and found her sitting alone in the sitting room.

'Sit.'

He sat

'Now, where are you sneaking off to?' Narcassia sipped her tea.

'To find someone.'

'Who?'

'Hermione.'

'The girl who was meant to be here?'

'Yes.'

'Why isn't she here?'

'We…had a fight I guess…'

'You guess? Come on Draco, talk to me!'

'I can't mother. Please, when I find her, and talk to her, ill tell you everything. I promise.' Draco looked so much like a puppy dog that Narcassia nodded and let him leave.

He walked to the front gate were a car was waiting for him. He had no idea where he was meant to start looking. Instead, he told the car to go to Diagon ally were he would send an owl to Ginny and ask her to tell him.

He pulled up outside the old pub and walked in, slowly and alone. He crossed the pub quickly and was out in the sunny street in a matter of seconds. Draco walked up the street until he came to a shop with owls out the front. Just like the shop in Hogsemade, the owls here were colour coded, depending on how fast you want the owl to get there.

Draco choice the fasted, quickly scribbled a letter, paid the wizard at the counter and watched as the owl flew in the blink of an eye out the window and was gone. Now all he had to do was wait. Fun.

At the burrow, Ginny was sitting at her kitchen table with Ron and Harry who had stayed there. The owl flew threw the open window and landed in front of Ginny.

'I think that's for you.' Ron said.

'Gee thanks.' Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled.

She took the note and quickly read it. _Ginny, could you tell me where I might find Hermione? Its urgent, and im sure you know what's happened. Please Draco_

Ginny's mouth fell open a little, then she quickly wrote Hermione's address on the bottom of Draco's letter, fed the owl a piece of bacon and tied it to its leg.

'Who was it from?' Ron asked when the owl had disappeared through the window.

'No one.' Ginny winked, much to the annoyance of Ron.

When Draco got Ginny's answer, he almost ran from the street to the London outside and into the car. He ordered it to move, and within minuets, he found himself outside where Hermione was supposed to live.

He walked up a small garden path and knocked on the door.

The seconds that it took for Mrs. Granger to answer seamed like hours.

'Yes?' she guarded him wearily.

'Hello…my names Draco Malfoy…I need to see Hermione. Please.'

'Ahh yes…dear me Draco, what's happened to you? Hermione spoke of you these last couple of years as an immature, spoiled person, but I see something completely different.'

'And what's that?' Draco thought she wouldn't let him see Hermione. In that case, he would barge past her god damn it!

'I see a boy who is in love.'

He was sick of people saying that! 'Oh…'

'And she's not here. She's living in London in an apartment. Here,' she disappeared for a second then returned with a small slip of paper with an apartment address.

Not believing his luck , Malfoy thanked her and walked back towards the car, setting off again for where Hermione was supposed to live.

Hermione woke, the early sunlight pouring in through the curtains, warming her face. It was a beautiful sunny day, and after she had cooked herself breakfast, she showered, dressed and started to un pack her things.

She was about ¾ finished when someone knocked on the door.

Making sure she was presentable, Hermione opened the door and almost dropped the heavy book that was in her hand.

'Draco?' Hermione asked, her hands trembling.

'Hermione…im so sorry.' He started.

'Shh!' Hermione snapped, noticing that down the hall, a girl her age was looking him up and down, and listening closely.

'Come in.' Hermione pushed the door completely open, admitted Draco then closed it with a snap. 'Here, sit down.'

She bustled around, made him tea and sat opposite him, not really sure she was ready to handle this awkward moment.

'Look, Draco…I understand that you can't leave Voldermort because your life depends on it, but I can't live with him…and frankly, im not sure I can live without you. I just…I was confused yesterday, and I spoke before I could think.' Hermione sighed and looked at her lap. 'I do love you, and I would go to the end of the world, but I cannot forget about Harry and what Voldermort did to him…I just, I can't.'

'But can you come to the ball?' Draco knew it would be a strange moment, but if he didn't know now, then he shouldn't be there.

'I…i…' Hermione looked into his eyes. He was staring at her, hopeful, yet not pushing. It wasn't a matter of whether or not she loved him, she knew that answer, it was whether or not she could go to this party and know Voldermort would be there. 'What would be expected of me?'

'Erm…dance, talk…sit…eat…' Draco really didn't know. These parties that his father held were normally boring, and that's why he wanted Hermione there. Plus, if he had her there, the girls would stay off him- but that of course wasn't a problem…

'What would your father say?' Hermione asked, worried about his reaction.

'I don't know…he knows you're a muggle born, but he doesn't know anything else about you.'

'He knows im muggle born? And how did he take that?'

'I have no idea…I wrote and told him in a letter.' He smiled at his sheepishness. Hermione smiled too.

'I guess…I think…I should…' but no matter what she said, she just couldn't bring herself to say that she could go…she wanted to, but she just couldn't say it. Damn her voice box! 'I would…i…yes…no…maybe…okay, I need time.'

Draco watched her as she was speaking, and almost laughed. Hermione Granger, struggling for words…it was un heard of. When she said she needed time, Malfoy wanted to lighten up the mood a little, so he said 'Is this enough time?' he waited two minutes then asked again.

Hermione laughed. 'Your so…you.'

'Well, would you rather I was an imposter?' Draco winked play-boy.

'Hmmm, would it make you more charming?' Hermione asked,

'That, my dear, is impossible.'

'Impossible or improbable?'

just that little joke lightened the mood so much, they seamed to be able to breath again.

'So, how'd you find me?' Hermione asked.

They had come to a silent agreement that they wouldn't mention the ball situation for a while, at least until Hermione was ready to answer whether or not she would go.

Draco smiled mysteriously and began telling her, though making it sound like it was an adventure.

This is why I love him. Hermione thought. When he's relaxed and making me laugh…but how long will this last before I screw it up?

**Oh yeah….hmm, well Hermione, ill be the judge of that. **

**PARTY! Hahaha they're together again by the way people!**

**Love you all! HUGS**

**aj**


	3. Imperius and Cruciatus Curse

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY:**

**I would just like to say thank you so much to all the people who reviewed before and were sympathetic to my little computer problem. So thank you so so much, and here's your next chapter.**

Hermione and Draco sat there for two hours, just talking, keeping both their minds off the real reason why Draco was there. Draco noticed for a split second something over by the window looking in. but when he focused on it, nothing was there.  
While they were talking, Hermione had to give herself silent credit. Draco was talking, and she was responding, but in her mind, she was battling with herself, about the ball. She knew it would mean so much to Draco if she went, but she knew it would almost destroy Harry if he knew.

_But Harry doesn't have to know! _Her brain said smartly.

No, Hermione's other side said firmly. Harry is my friend, and Hermione granger does not lie or keep secrets from her friends.

"Yes, I told her to tell you." She said aloud to Draco.

Just go Hermione.

No, don't Hermione.

GO  
NO!  
"I'll go!" Hermione said suddenly to both her surprise and dracos.

"What?" he said confused. He had been talking about his last summer brake and how he fell off his broom while distracted with a ministry official.

"I said I'll go to the ball with you." Hermione said swallowing hard. "on one condition."

Draco was so over come with relief, that he didn't care what her condition was- until she said it.

"I am not going any where near him." She said firmly.

Draco suddenly felt cold and empty, like he was no longer in his own body. Like he was filled with nothing but air.

"What?" Draco stumbled stupidly.

"I'm not going anywhere near Voldermort." Hermione repeated.

"Oh…but Hermione, I have to talk to him…he'll be wanting to see me." Draco said stumbling again with his words still cold.

"Draco, answer me this." Hermione said standing up and facing him, breathing hard. "Why would Voldermort want to talk to you? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Draco sat silent in front of Hermione, his mouth slightly open. Crap.

"Has Voldermort set you a job?" Hermione continued, now afraid because Draco hadn't answered fast enough, and now looked like he was about to choose his words carefully.

His hand slithered to his pocket and he whipped out his wand.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"**_Petrificus Totalus_**" draco said, his voice deeper and cruller.

Hermione looked at him in horror as her arms and legs snapped together and she fell over. Her eyes looked at him in pure terror, and she saw his eyes were slightly glazed, more so then his normal ones.

"**_Crucio" _**he said, and Hermione screamed inside herself in agony. She couldn't move, she could do anything but scream inside her mind in fright and pain. Draco lifted the curse.

"Where is Harry potter?" he said, his voice now nothing like his own. "WHERE!" he shouted, then cursed Hermione again, causing more pain.

Draco carefully lifted the binding curse off Hermione's face. "Where is Harry potter?" he asked again.

"What's gotten into you!" Hermione screamed, her mind still echoing the pain.

"WHERE!" Draco shouted.

"**_Silencio_**" Draco cast around the room and cursed Hermione again, this time she screamed loudly.

Hermione breathed deeply, as Draco lifted the curse off her. A tear rolled down her face as she looked into his eyes.

Draco was under the Imperius Curse.

Hermione quickly looked around but couldn't see anyone in the room.

Draco cursed Hermione again, this time he left it on her.

After a few minutes, Hermione's body was numb with pain. "THE BURROW!" she screamed, then swore at herself.

The controlled Draco lifted the curse and grinned evilly.

Then his eyes returned to normal. "Hermione?" he stuttered before Hermione heard someone form near the window say "Crucio!"

Draco fell to the floor, screaming out in pain and cursing Merlin.

Draco's pain lasted for five minutes before the voice lifted the curse and Hermione heard a pop, and the person was gone.

Draco sat twitching on the floor.

"Accio Wand!" Hermione said and her wand flew to her hand. She released herself from the body bind with some difficulty, then rushed over to Draco. He was unconscious.

Hermione fell down by his side. "Draco wake up!"

But Draco didn't stir.

Hermione lifted him up using her wand and supported him on her shoulder, so he slumped over slightly by her side. She put her wand in her pocket and raced out of the apartment and outside onto the road. She raised her right arm and waited. Within seconds, the purple Knight Bus rolled to a un steady stop in front of her.

Stan came to the door, and looked curiously at her.

"Welcome aboard." He said confused as Hermione threw some change at him and ran on board the bus, and found a seat and sat Draco down.

He fell over in the seat, and Hermione had to rest him on her shoulder as the bus gunned off.

"Where to?" Stan asked coming up to her.

"The hospital." Hermione said her mind buzzing. It was the only place she could think of were he could be treated.

Hermione sat shivering on the seat while the bus shot off to some England country town where a woman jumped off.

Within minutes, they were pulled up outside the secret entrance to St Mungo's.

Hermione supported Draco again with difficulty and got off the bus. She turned around just in time to see the bus disappear.

Hermione balanced Draco and carefully walked towards the window.

"Wotcher, I need assistance!" Hermione said urgently to the glass window that held some manikins.

The manikin indicated for Hermione to enter.

With some difficulty, Hermione managed to step through the glass towing Draco behind her.

Not bothering to marvel at the sight around her, Hermione marched up to the receptionist's desk dragging the unconscious Malfoy along.

"May I help you?" a witch at the desk asked, looking at Hermione much the same way Stan had.

"Yes. Draco has been hit with the Imperius Curse too long, and he's unconscious." Hermione said trying not to let the man behind her hear. She shook Malfoy for emphasis.

The witch's face darkened. "I think my dear, you need the Spell Damage ward- forth floor. Just through the corridor. Ludavin here will help you. Ludavin!"

A witch wearing a lime green robe came up to Hermione and looked at her. She pointed her wand at Malfoy and he floated along behind them as the healer led them away from the receptionist.

"What, in precise detail happened?" the witch doctor asked as they walked along a corridor.

"Well, we were talking, and he suddenly pointed his want at me, put the Cruciatus curse on me, binded my body. I saw in his eyes that it wasn't really Draco, but someone else controlling him. Then the person released him of the curse, and tortured Draco until he was like this." Hermione pointed to Malfoy helplessly.

"And that's all that happened?" the witch asked firmly.

"Yes." Hermione said still shaking.

The witch led her through a door marked SPELL DAMAGE and down another corridor. Other witch doctors were walking in and out of rooms, talking to others or writing on boards with quills.

They turned and walked into another part of the ward and into a room that was empty of all other people.

Ludavin carefully put Draco on the only bed and left with a quick sentence: "I'll be straight back."

Hermione slumped into a chair beside the bed and watched Draco lie limply on the bed. "What have they done to you?" she whispered and hung her head.

Within minutes, Ludavin returned with another witch doctor. "Hello, I'm Diiella. And you are?"

"Hermione." Hermione answered shaking the woman's hand.

"Right. Now, Ludavin tells me that this young man was tortured into unconsciousness by the Imperius curse. Is that correct?"

Hermione only nodded.

"And that before that, he put you under the Cruciatus curse?"

Again Hermione simply nodded.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked studying her.

"Yes." Hermione said. "What are you going to do for Draco?"

"Alright, we'll start him off on a potion and then we'll see. But for the moment, I want to give you this." The woman reached into her robes and pulled out a small vile. "It's a shock treater."

Hermione took it and drank the small amount quickly. She felt better, though she could have improved.

"As for your Cruciatus experience, take this." The woman handed Hermione another potion.

"I assume you'll be staying here for the night?"

"Yes, I'd like to." Hermione answered.

"Alright. Ludavin, get another bed organized in this room, and Hermione can stay here until Draco is better."

"Here, miss, could you fill these out?" Ludavin asked handing Hermione a board with paper on it and a quill.

Hermione nodded.

"We'll be back later." Diiella said then they both left the room.

Hermione looked at the sheet.

It was a St. Mungo's admission form. Hermione filled it out the best she could. But she came to two questions that she stumbled on before answering. One was:_Your relationship to patient. _Hermione wrote partner.  
the second was _Are there any other family members we should notify? _Hermione hesitated a second longer before putting down No.

She didn't know why, but her gut told her it wouldn't be good to meet Draco's father while Draco was unconscious and un able to defend her.

Ludavin returned with a potion. She smiled at Hermione before she opened Draco's mouth and poured the potion carefully down his throat.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"No thank you." Hermione said handing her the form.

Ludavin took it and left.

A second later, an identical bed to the one Draco was in appeared opposite him. Hermione was tempted but decided she'd stay by Draco's side until she dropped dead of tiredness.  
soon though, Hermione's throat was dry and horse. She got up and went outside the room.

"Excuse me," she said to a witch doctor. "Where can I get something to drink?"

"Up stairs." The doctor said pointing to the stair case.

Hermione said thank you and went up stairs and found herself in a cafeteria. Ignoring everyone else in the room, Hermione got a cup of tea and made her way back down the stairs to Draco's room.

When she went inside and had closed the door, she got the fright of her life.

Sitting on the window sill was an owl. Hermione put her tea down and crossed to it.

Attached to its leg was a note from Ginny.

_Hermione, where are you? I tried using a muggle phone to get in contact but you wont pick up! Where are you! Ginny._

Hermione dropped the note. She had completely forgotten that she had said the burrow to Draco when he was torturing her for harrys whereabouts. The person who had control must have heard…

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said and ran outside the room. "GIVE ME A QUILL!" she shouted.

Three witch doctors looked at her as they came running towards her shocked, obviously thinking she was an escaping nutter patient.

"Give me a quill!" she said hurriedly again.

One handed her one and Hermione snatched it and quickly scribbled a hurried warning.

_Ginny, GET YOUR WHOLE FAMILY, INCLUDING HARRY OUT OF THAT HOUSE! DON'T DELAY! TAKE THEM SOMEWHERE SAFE. BRING THEM ALL TO ST. MUNGO'S AND ASK FOR DRACO MALFOY'S ROOM. BRING EVERYONE AND DO NOT WAIT! TRUST ME PLEASE_

_HERMIONE._

Hermione ran back inside Draco's room and quickly tied the note to the owls leg, her fingers fumbling.

Ginny waited anxiously by her shabby bedroom window for Hermione's reply. It was unlike Hermione to not answer a letter- she was normally begging for them so she wouldn't get board.

Ginny's eyes had scanned the sky repeatedly over and over, looking for the owl. Finally, she spotted it and jumped with joy.

But once she read the letter, her blood went cold, and the joy streamed out of her, and was replaced with fear and confusion.

Not hesitating, ginny ran out of her room to find her mother.

"Ginny, what is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley said looking shocked as Ginny burst into the sitting room with the letter clutched in her hand.

"Mum! We have to go, now!" ginny said breathlessly.

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked getting up out of his chair. "Why?"

"Just please, let's go! Get Harry, Ron and the twins and lets get out of here!" ginny squealed.

"Ginny, what has gotten into you?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking more alarmed by the minute as her youngest child screamed in frustration.

Ginny handed her father the letter. Mr. Weasley read the note first to himself. His face went pale.

Harry and Ron came into the sitting room looking confused. "Who was shouting?" Ron asked looking from his parents to ginny.

"Arthur, what does it say?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice slightly off key.

Mr Weasley read the letter aloud.

"Surely it's a joke…" Mrs. Weasley said, her face too loosing colour.

"No, Hermione doesn't joke about these things." Ginny said while Harry and Ron nodded vigorously in agreement.

"We have to trust her mum." Ron said. " she wouldn't do this as a sick joke."

"Alright…calm down everyone. FRED! GEORGE! Get down here!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

In a few seconds the Weasley twins were stumbling into the room looking confused. "What is it dad?" Fred said getting swallowed up by the tension in the house.

"We have to go." Mr. Weasley said hurriedly.

Everyone raced upstairs at Mr. Weasley's command and grabbed a cloak or jumper. Then, meeting outside the house, they gathered together. Mrs. Weasley signaled for the Knight bus and they all waited, a panicky feeling itching the backs of their throats.

The purple bus appeared and they all raced aboard, Mr. Weasley ordering Stan to take them to St. Mungo's straight away.

By the urgency in his voice, Stan knew there must be an emergency, and he nodded.

Within minutes, the Weasley family and Harry were standing outside St. Mungo's entrance.

"Wotcher, we're here to see Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley said. "My goodness that feels weird." She muttered as they stepped into the window.

Inside, Mrs. Weasley ran up to the desk and demanded to know which room Draco Malfoy was in.

The lady at the desk looked at her sternly before telling her the room, and making sure that Mrs. Weasley understood that she was to proceed calmly around the hospital.

Dusk was now falling, and Hermione grew more and more anxious with every second and minute that ticked by.

She tried sitting down, and lying down but it didn't calm her down. Then she started to pace the room, snapping at the witch doctors that now checked in every few minutes.

Then, just as she was about to fall over with exhaustion and collapse and have a crying fit, Hermione spotted the Weasley family and Harry come into the room all flushed and looking as anxious as Hermione.

Harry, Ron and ginny ran forward and knocked the wind out of Hermione with hugs.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked hurriedly over to her as well and hugged her. The Weasley twins shut the room door, while Ginny sat down with Hermione on the end of Hermione's un used bed.

"I'm so happy your all safe." Hermione said tears of happiness spilling down her face.

"What happened Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked eyeing Draco carefully.

She and Mr. Weasley were sitting to Hermione's right, on some chairs. While Harry and Ron sat on the other side of Hermione. The Weasley twins sat closer to Draco's bed, though didn't dare remark on the fact that Draco was open for some Twin sabotage.

Before Hermione knew it, she was spilling everything. Everything about the ball, the _guest_, their fight, how Draco had found Hermione again, their conversation, The cruse that Malfoy had un willingly put on Hermione a few times, what he asked, and Hermione's unforgivable answer, the voice, and then Draco's torture. The story ended with Hermione's arrival at St. Mungo's and the letter she sent to ginny.

"I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I should have held my tongue.." Hermione said deeply apologetic.

"Oh no my dear!" Mrs. Weasley said getting to her feet and hugging Hermione again.

"You warned us Hermione." Mr. Weasley said smiling. "You saved all our lives."

"But I told…" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Hermione, _I _would have told under those conditions." Harry said putting his hand on Hermione's.

"I put you all in danger…" Hermione said, determined not to forgive herself.

"It's alright Hermione dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "How's…how's Draco?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said her voice breaking as she looked across the room at the slumped figure lying on the bed, un moving. "Where are you all going to sleep now?"

"I don't know…" Mr. Weasley said frowning. "Maybe we could hold up at Grimmauld place until we sort this all out."

We can go there. It'd be fantastic to see Sirius again!" Harry said his face set with excitement at seeing the man he admired

Hermione hung her head. If only she had been brave under the curse, they wouldn't have to go there in the first place. Damn her!

"Hermione dear, I think you need to go for a walk." Mrs. Weasley said acting as a mother.

Hermione nodded. Though she had been walking for a while in the same room, stretching her legs properly would be good. Plus, she won't be alone.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, care to accompany her?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They nodded and the four of them left the room.

"Fred, George, you two can wonder the hospital, but please, _please _don't cause any trouble." The twins nodded, and for once, they meant it.

"Harry I'm so sorry!" Hermione had been saying the same thing for the last ten minutes. "I cant believe how stupid I was!"

"Hermione, it's fine. You saved all our skins by warning us." Harry said patting her on the back.

"Your house might be ruined!" Hermione wailed.

"Don't worry, it's time it got a make over." Ginny said positively.

Hermione did fell better after that joke and the walk. When they returned to the room, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to one of the witch doctors.

"We want to be informed of anything, and everything understood?" Mrs. Weasley was saying bossily. The witch doctor nodded and left.

"Right well I think we should let Hermione get some rest." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's after dark."

Hermione glanced at the window. She hadn't even noticed.

"Hermione, do you want anyone to stay here the night?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, thank you. You've all done more then enough to comfort me." Hermione said still feeling guilty.

"Alright then dear. Well, send an owl if you need anything." Mrs. Weasley said then hugged Hermione and waited at the door.

Mr. Weasley hugged Hermione next and stood next to his wife, holding her hand. Hermione had a split image of her and Draco looking like that, and being this strong together. She choked back tears as she hugged the twins, then Ron, then Harry, (extra long) then ginny.

"Send me owls Hermione. I'll stay awake talking to you all night I promise. And don't tell me to get some rest cos you know I wont." Ginny said hurriedly as they hugged.

Hermione smiled. "Alright." She answered, knowing she'd fall asleep eventually, and Hermione would not.

"Bye." Hermione said waving as they all left in a huddle.

"Bye!" they said and closed the door behind them.

Hermione felt alone once again, with nothing but an unconscious, almost non living Draco in the bed next to her, completely un aware of his surroundings.

**Well what do you all think? Ok for an extremely delayed chapter? Filled with enough suspense? I couldn't let the Weasley family die without Hermione at least warning them…hehehe well they're all safe now. **

**BUT will Hermione still attend the ball?**

**And who, WHO put the curse on our beloved Draco, who in turn cursed our lovely Hermione?**

**HEHEHE**

**Just wait and see!**

**Aj**


	4. Death comes for a dear friend

**Warning!  
Hermione experiences something un pleasant in this chapter, but I feel like I need to do it to cause Hermione to react in the right way- don't worry, it's a character that wont _really _be missed.   
Guessed yet?**

Hermione was awake for the whole night, though Ginny only sent one letter. Hermione had briefly wondered why, but then decided either Ginny had fallen asleep, or Mrs. Weasley (who had extremely good ears) had heard the scratching of her quill and ordered her to bed.  
Either way, Hermione wasn't getting any more letters from Ginny to keep her company, or distracted.

One of the sympathetic Witch Doctors had come in and had given Hermione a large, comfortable chair to sit in and wait. She had asked if Hermione wanted a sleeping potion, but Hermione had firmly declined.

So here she sat one of the most powerful and smartest witches of the age, in a large red cushioned chair, about a meter or so away from the bed in which Draco, her once sworn enemy now lay, unconscious.

Hermione's eyes were starting to get red from the lack of sleep, and she was sure that if she closed her eyes the image of Draco would be etched into her eye lids, for ever tormenting her, even if she had managed to fall asleep.

Her stomach grumbled, but she ignored it, and fixed her eyes on the sleeping figure in front of her.

Outside, the sun had risen, and the night had left the room.

"Miss Hermione, I am here to insist that you take the sleeping potion." Ludavin said walking in and standing with hands on hips in front of Hermione.

"No." Hermione said, her voice cracked and horse from not speaking.

"Yes." Ludavin pulled out a bottle of potion and waved it in front of Hermione's nose.

"I'm not taking it." She said stubbornly.

"Please don't make me force it down your throat." Ludavin said pleadingly.

"No." Hermione said, her eyes un focused, as they tried to stare through the body of the doctor, and back onto Draco.

Ludavin sighed defeated and put the vile on a bed side table. "Is he worth dying on the inside?"

Hermione didn't answer. Ludavin sighed again and left the room shaking her head as she went.

Four days had passed. No Ginny, no Harry, no Ron, no letters. Nothing. It was as if the world had completely forgotten her existence.

Then, on the fifth morning, a guest walked in the door. It was unexpected, almost un wanted.

Aj.

"Hermione what have you gotten yourself into now?" Aj asked almost laughing.

Hermione didn't even stir.

"Hermione?" Aj snapped.

This time, the girl made from stone moved her eyes and looked at Aj. What Aj saw made her gasp in surprise.

She saw the girl in front of her, once with eyes so brown they could pass for milk chocolate. They were the eyes of a person who loved life and everything it had to throw at her- they expected and could handle anything. It was a world pool that made you lost to look into them for too long.

Now Aj saw a girl with lifeless eyes- shark's eyes. Nothing but a hollow piece of brown wood, waiting for that axe to come and chop it up, turning it into something else, something that was anything but what it was. It dreaded every moment that it was alive, and just wanted to die.

But it wasn't just that. It was the eyes of someone who had experience something no one could ever understand- something they couldn't get over. Hermione was like a lost child in a large forest. Screaming for help, but her cries are nothing compared to the howling winds of time.

"Hermione." Aj said again, sinking to her knees and gingerly reaching out for Hermione's hands. "You are the walking dead!"

Hermione didn't have the strength to laugh.

"You've died inside." Aj said, desperately searching her friend's eyes for any sign of the previous girl that she knew. Any sign of that fire that attracted people to Hermione and made them wonder how she could be the way she is.

Hermione didn't say anything- she doubted she had the voice box left!- but only looked pleadingly at her friend, whishing- begging- her to help.

Then Aj did something that Hermione hadn't been expecting at all- she stood up and slapped her!

"Now!" Aj said firmly. "Wake up! Get out of this stupor, and look around. The Hermione I knew wouldn't let this get to her- the Hermione I knew would be out there _looking_ for the mongrel who did this to the person she _loved_!"

Hermione's mouth had dropped open when she was slapped, and she only gapped at Aj like a fish on land.

"You are a friend of Harry Potter- a friend who doesn't quit!" Aj continued.

"Harry wouldn't have spilt!" Hermione screamed, surprised at how loud her voice was.

"See?" Aj said grinning. "I knew your voice was in there somewhere." She sat on Hermione's bed at looked at her.

"Go and get me some tea." She said teasingly.

Hermione looked at her skeptically. "You really…expect me…to go and get…you tea?" Hermione said, her voice taking all the air it could to work.

"Yes. I know your limbs are killing you…go and stretch them out for the love of Merlin." Aj said still grinning.

"Make me," Hermione said, half joking and half serious.

Aj got up again and slapped her. "Come on."

"No!" Hermione said, her cheek starting to get numb from being slapped.

Aj hit her again, this time on the shoulder. "I have all the energy in the world."

Hermione again refused. "ALRIGHT!" Hermione screamed as Aj kept hitting her, though not causing any real damage.

"Good." Aj said satisfied, and sat down, waiting for her tea.

Hermione winced as she got her self out of the chair.

Her legs were dead weights, dangling from her body. Her back cracked and her neck was sore.

She tried walking. Her legs were stiff, but after a few seconds, they recognized that they were still capable of moving, and Hermione slowly walked to the door and walked outside.

The nursing staff were shocked to see her up and about, and many didn't want to go near her as she had snapped so violently at them before. But Hermione ignored them, her head held high as she stumbled up the stairs and into the cafeteria.

Here she got too cups of tea and made her way back down the stairs, balancing the cups.

Once she reached her floor, she saw everyone had gone back to their jobs, running in and out of rooms, scribbling on clip boards with long tailed quills.

Hermione ambled over to her room and went inside. Though once she closed the door, she screamed and dropped the cups of tea which hit the ground and splashed all over the floor, drenching Hermione's legs in scolding hot water.

**(I could leave it here…yes…I will…nah I wont…the suspense is killing me!)**

Hermione had heard Harry describe this demon of the night to her, but she never in her wildest dreams expected to see one right in front of her, and in a hospital!

Standing before her, dressed in long flowing black robes, accompanied by a skull mask was none other then a death eater, who was currently bent over a body on the floor, grinning.

Hermione's eyes flicked to Draco's bed- he was still there.

Which meant…NO!

The figure, lying on the floor, her eyes wide with shock was Aj. It was clear to Hermione that the life had left Aj, and there was no helping her.

The Death Eater grinned. "Welcome to the dark side of things." He said in a deep voice. Then there was a pop, and the man was gone.

Hermione's insides twisted in her stomach as she walked slowly and unsteadily over to Aj's body.

Aj's eyes were wide with shock, but her mouth hadn't moved. Her right hand however was positioned as though it was reaching for her wand.

Hermione fell to her knees and looked at her friend unsure of what to do. She was shaking uncontrollably, and started convulsing in little crying spits.

Ludavin with two other witch doctors came into the room and looked around wildly.

"Hermione wha-" Ludavin's breath caught in her throat as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Aj!" Hermione was crying, cradling her stomach, trying not to throw up. She gingerly reached out an arm and grabbed Aj's cold, dead hands, as though hoping she could restore life.

Ludavin and the other doctors approached carefully, and slowly Ludavin bent down and put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. One of the other doctors ran from the room, and returned later with more witches.

Some tried to move Hermione, but she screamed at them to leave her alone. Others tried to get Aj's body, but Hermione shouted again at them. Ludavin appeared to be the only one Hermione let touch her.

Hermione stood, and faced the room full of doctors (everyone had forgotten Malfoy) and stared at them, shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with this place?" she shouted at them. "Why didn't you hear her scream, or the death eater arrive? WHY DID YOU LET MY FRIEND DIE?" she screamed.

Her stomach was full of air, and she felt so weak. Her head was buzzing, but still she managed to produce tears that continued to stream down her face. Hermione felt continuously sick. She gazed over at Aj's lifeless body and hiccupped.

Ludavin and the other people watched her for a minute, not sure what to do. Then suddenly Hermione stood and bowled her way through them, and out the corridor.

Here, she just ran. She didn't care about the looks she was getting, or the cries of the people she pushed past. She had even forgotten about Draco and the room he was in.

All that occupied Hermione Granger's mind was the loss of a dear, dear friend who had only come to help her.

Hermione ran right out of the hospital, and out into the muggle street. She didn't care that the muggles around her looked at her strangely, or that a muggle police man walked towards her, thinking the worst.

Hermione raised her right arm, and climbed aboard the knight bus, commanding Stan take her to Hogsmeade.

The muggle officer looked confused as Hermione was suddenly gone, but shook his head and moved on.

Hermione sat crying and shivering as she waited for the bus to stop. Once it did, Hermione jumped off without paying and ran all the way up to Hogwarts. She wasn't even sure if Dumbledore would let her in, but at that stage she didn't care.

Hermione ran right up the castle grounds and into the Entrance hall. She saw no one as she ran up the corridors and into her old dorm, where she cursed Draco's door open, and collapsed on his bed, wrapping herself in the sheets, hoping for some sort of comfort.

The witch doctors all looked at each other after Hermione left. One snapped out of their daze and took the body away, while another, remembering Mrs. Wesley's firm words, ran to go and send an owl, informing the impatient woman of the unfortunate events.

In minutes, Mr. Weasley and his family had all turned up again at St. Mongo's all looking around sadly and worried.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny squealed as they reached the empty room- except Malfoy of course.

"She took off after she found the body of the young lady." Ludavin said coming up to them.

"Oh my gosh, the poor thing has been through enough!" Mrs. Weasley said throwing her hands to her sides exasperated.

"Where did she go?" Ginny said; fear twisting her insides as she gripped the closest hand she could find- which just happened to be Harry's.

"I'm not sure." Ludavin said hanging her head sadly.

Ginny squeaked. Mrs. Weasley looked at her. "It's alright Ginny." She said calmly and kindly. "Think of Hermione. You know her to not do anything silly. Now, think you three," she said pointing to Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Where does Hermione feel safe?"

"Her parents house?" Ron answered immediately.

"No, she wouldn't have thought of them- being lost in the magic world." Ginny answered glumly.

"well where then?" Ron answered snappishly.

"Hogwarts." Ginny said the answer coming to her and hitting her in the face.

"What?" Mr. Weasley said frowning.

"Hermione felt safe at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore!" Ginny said, then, forgetting to let go of Harry, she dragged him down the corridor and out into the street, only leaving seconds for the rest of the family to catch up and board the purple bus.

Hermione was sure that she had left an imprint in the bed. She rolled over, hardly sleeping. The sheets offered only minor comfort- Hermione doubted weather the Titanic could have held the amount of comfort she needed.

Soon Hermione became aware of another presence.

She flipped over on the bed and looked up to see the old head master looking down at her, politely confused.

"Miss Granger?" he enquired, studying the blotchy cheeks, the puffy eyes and the clear unhappiness.

"Dumbledore." Hermione squeaked.

Professor Dumbledore didn't think- rather he knew- this wasn't the time to correct her, even though she was no longer a student of his. "Why Hermione are you here?" he asked, though he knew by her face she did not have a pleasant story to tell.

Hermione sat up in the bed and looked at him. She waited for a minute, and was about to invite him to sit, when he waved his wand and a chair appeared. He sat down, gazing at her with mild wonder, and worried expressions.

Before Hermione knew it, again, she was spilling the entire story, exactly what she had told the Weasley family and Harry, and then added on the latest news about Aj's death. Her story was complete with water works that would have _im_pressed the most _de_pressed person.

It didn't take as long as Hermione had thought. She had watched as she spoke, and saw Dumbledore's face get darker and darker, but when she was finished, it stayed the same.

"Is that all?" he asked and Hermione nodded in reply. "Miss Granger, when was the last time you ate?"

"almost six days ago." Hermione said sheepishly.

Dumbledore tuttered and waved his wand. A plate of sandwiches and some drink appeared. "Eat. And I don't mean nibbled. Eat."

Hermione thanked him as he left.

"Can I expect any more visitors?" he asked before he left.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. But if they come could you tell them-"

"I shall in form them that you are tired, and need rest. They can stay here until you are ready to talk. I'll send for Madam Pomfrey to tend to you."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Remember Hermione, Hogwarts is home to everyone, all year long. Help is not far from our doors- all you have to do is ask."

Hermione watched him leave and looked at the food. Her stomach ordered her to eat, but her heart said no, and that it wouldn't be able to work properly.

Hermione nibbled a little on the food, and had nothing to drink. She knew Dumbledore would know, but frankly didn't care.

Again, she laid back down and tried sleeping, but it was to no luck.

However, within minutes, the school's matron appeared, carrying a potion.

"You poor, poor, dear." She said as she walked uninvited into the room. "Here, drink this and sleep calmly."

Hermione rolled over. "what is it?" she mumbled.

"A sleeping potion." The witch answered and looked at her. "My goodness, I'm surprised you could walk out of the hospital in such a sorry state!"

"They didn't exactly have time to stop me." Hermione mumbled again as she took the potion.

As she was lying back down, the witch fussed around her, puffing the pillows and drawing the curtains.

Soon, Hermione was finally asleep, and was un troubled, no dreams or memories of her day taunted her.

The Weasley party, and Harry arrived at Hogwarts door steps and were greeted by Dumbledore within minutes of stepping into the entrance hall.

"It's the holidays." He said looking down at them smiling warmly. "But of course, your not here to give me chocolates or share stories- I know you look for Miss Granger, and are anxious to see her. But I'm afraid she is extremely tired and stressed, and I cannot allow you to see her until she has had some sleep."

"However, I offer you some rooms, were the four ex students and one current can return to their house dormitories and Molly and Arthur can follow me to some other rooms. You shall be Hogwarts guests for the time being, until miss granger is well again." Dumbledore said warmly.

"Is Hermione alright?" Ginny asked desperately.

"I do not know if I can answer truthfully yet miss Weasley." Dumbledore said glumly.

Ginny hung her head.

"Alright kids…go to the common rooms." Mrs. Weasley said yawning. "This has been a very strange start to the holidays indeed, and we are all in need of good, safe rest."

"Your mother is right. Off you go." Mr. Weasley said.

So they parted ways, the teens heading to their old dorms, while the adults in another direction.

All were silently pondering what Hermione was doing, where she was now, and how she was feeling.

Ginny had miraculously held on to Harry's hand all through the bus ride, and as they were walking along one of the corridors, she pulled him aside.

"Harry…will Hermione be ok?" she asked her stomach in knots.

"I don't know…I hope so." Harry said blushing slightly as Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Do you think…do you think she would be better if Draco was awake?" Ginny asked hiccupping.

"Probably." Harry answered truthfully. "But seeing as he's not, we'll just have to make do as her shoulders."

Ginny nodded, her eyes wide with confusion and sadness.

"Come on, you need some sleep." Harry said and gently guided her up to the Gryffindor common room where the other Weasley children sat around the fire, whispering about a curtain lost confused brown headed girl.

**Phew, that was a Loong one. **

**Alright, like I said, it would be sad, but I warned you.**

**I think ill make Hermione's life a little brighter now…yes, shes been through enough- what do we think?**

**R&R**

**Aj (the alive one.)**


	5. Ginny the Genius

Hermione slept for a day and a half, only waking twice to go quickly to the toilet before collapsing on the bed and going to sleep again. Luckily for her, she was so exhausted, when Hermione was awake, she didn't have time to dwell and cry about Aj's death, or worry about Draco's state.

Madam Pomfrey turned up now and then, and Hermione was completely un aware of it. The witch made sure Hermione slept soundlessly, feeling so much pity for her.

"You poor thing." She'd mutter before leaving the room and returning later on.

Hermione woke at midday of what she thought was her third day back at Hogwarts. She couldn't be too sure, but when she got up, and walked around, getting rid of the tension and muscle ache she had developed, all the pain and memories came crashing back to her, like a large wave on the beach, with tremendous force.

Hermione fell to her knees clutching her stomach, no longer able to cry- she had run herself dry. She cradled herself, wishing that Draco was there to comfort her.

Ginny was shaken awake by Harry that morning, and looked around startled.

"Where am i?" she said slightly confused.

"Hogwarts." Harry said looking at her. "You bump your head?"

Ginny groaned. "No. I remember. I was just in another place…woops."

Harry nodded understanding. "Yeah…Anyway, time to get something into your system…I've been watching you" he paused and mentally slapped himself for how stalkerish that sounded- Ginny just blushed. "And I saw you aren't eating. So, if I must, I shall force feed you like a nine month old."

"Right…" Ginny said slowing taking that in. "And if I don't eat it?"

"You don't want to know." Harry said winking. Then he grew serious. "You wouldn't want to fade away to nothing by the time Hermione's ready to talk and-"

But Ron came running through the portrait hole, grinning.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, momentarily thinking her brother was on drugs.

"Dumbledore…he said Hermione's up and awake…" then his face fell. "But she's not seeing anyone."

"What?" Ginny said, falling off the couch and clumsily getting to her feet. "She's up? Where is she?"

"He won't say." Ron said frowning.

"I can guess." Ginny said.

"You'd be wrong." Ron said sneering. "This is a huge place- she could be anywhere!"

"Oh Ronald, excuse me, but wasn't it me who said she was here?" Ginny asked rising an eye brow and glaring at her brother.

Ron snorted and looked away. "Whatever Ginny. You don't know everything."

"No, I don't. But I know enough." Ginny said stubbornly then pushed past him roughly and left the common room.

Harry's shoulders slumped as he followed Ron out the room and down into the Great Hall. He sat next to Ginny, who was eating her food with force and not saying anything.

"It feels like it's another term." Harry said trying to make conversation. "Except its missing a few people."

"Yeah so true." Ron said tensely. "Only missing a few gits, Hermione, Slytherin scum…"

Ginny flew to her feet, her face in dawning comprehension. Her face broke out in a huge grin as she looked at Harry, her eyes telling a story he couldn't pick up on.

"That's it!" she squealed.

"Ginny wha-"

But Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, and ran from the hall.

Mrs. Weasley stopped them in the Entrance hall. "And just where are you going?" she asked eyeing them.

"I have an errand to run!" Ginny said almost shouting.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her strangely before stepping aside and letting Ginny run past.

"Ginny…where…where…are we…going?" Harry panted as they ran flat out down the grounds and down the road to Hogsmeade.

"St. Mongo's." Ginny replied swiftly then she stopped suddenly and raised her right arm and waited.

The purple bus appeared, and she raced on, accidentally leaving Harry to pay Stan. Once they were sitting, and Ginny had gathered both her breath and thoughts together, she told her plan to Harry.

"It's a long shot, but if we can wake Draco up, and bring him back here, he can make Hermione feel better, or at least help her to feel better." She said, in awe of her own mind and smiled triumphantly.

"That's a plan." Harry said thoughtfully, then frowned. "You have only one _major _flaw."

"What's that?" Ginny asked turning to look at him.

"Well, Malfoy. They _cant_ wake him up… and he's a major part in this plan, or so it would seem." Harry said logically, sounding almost like Hermione.

Ginny sat in thought for a minute. Her mind was racing through the brief conversations she had had with Draco that weren't exchanging verbal insults and thought long and hard about his and Hermione's relationship.

The bus was at their destination.

"Ah, Ginny? We're here…" Harry said softly.

Ginny got up and walked off the bus with Harry closely behind. "Harry, I have a job for you." She said taking control.

He looked at her, one eye brow raised.

"Go and get the _coldest_ water you can find." She said smiling as her plan came into form.

"What?" he said confused.

"Get the coldest, and the _hottest_ water. GO!" she said when he didn't move.

"Are you sure?" he said. "Why don't we just ask the hospital…"

"No! Get on the Knight Bus and go to Antarctica, get the cold water there…and get the hot water somewhere else." She said thinking.

"Er ok."

Ginny hugged him before running up to the mirror and telling the Wotcher to let her in. Once inside, she ran up to Draco's room and asked the nurse to get her a chair and a mirror.

The woman looked at her strangely, and left to get what she requested.

Ginny let herself into Malfoy's room and looked at him.

"I don't trust you that much," she said looking at him, still un moving on the bed. "But I love Hermione like sister, and I will not let her perish this way. Not when I can do something about it!"

Ginny waited in the chair Hermione had indented. The nurse returned ten minutes before Harry did.

He walked in, carefully balancing the cups of hot and cold water he had collected. Harry looked strangely at the mirror and spare chair in the room.

Ginny asked him to set the water on the table and sit down.

"Ginny, what are you going to do?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm going to look into his soul." Ginny said shaking slightly.

"What?" Harry asked rising his voice then lowering it so not to draw attention from the staff.

"I'm going to look into his soul." Ginny repeated. "I've read, in one of Hermione's books, of course, and it said that although someone can be unconscious and what not, their soul is _not. _With the right spell, I can talk to his soul, and wake him up- with luck." She explained.

"You're nuts!" Harry said though he was in awe of her courage.

Ginny only grinned and pulled out her wand. "_ anima_" she said pointing her wand to Draco's heart and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Harry, pass me the mirror." Ginny said holding out her hand.

Harry, who was in a state of shock, picked up the pocket size mirror and gingerly gave it to Ginny.

She took it and held it tightly while waiting then she gently opened Draco's eyes, ignoring the scary and empty, _deathly_ look.

Suddenly, a white figure was looking back at her through Draco's eyes. "Wake up Draco." Ginny said silently in her head. "Wake up for Hermione's sake."

The white figure, or as the book called it, a Shadow Of Life looked at Ginny. Ginny raised the mirror and reflected the face of Draco back at the Shadow.

To Harry, that looked odd, but then, _this_ was odd! To Ginny, she knew what she was doing. The mirror was like a movie to the Shadow, reflecting all the memories that Draco had of Hermione. Ginny held the mirror there for three minutes before the "movie strip" (really, the memory strip) of Hermione ran out, and there was nothing there.

"Wake up Draco for Hermione!" Ginny said again in her mind. "Wake up you sleepy bastard." That wasn't really in the spell, but Ginny just felt like saying it.

"The two waters Harry!" Ginny said urgently.

Harry hurriedly got the two cups and stood by Ginny's side, waiting for further instructions.

"Poor a bit of the cold water in each eye." She said quietly. She knew it would kill his eyes later, but she didn't care at the moment. Once Harry had, she instructed the same amount to be done with the hot water.

"Now pour the rest of the cold water on his face, then the rest of the hot water." Ginny said and started to feel better.

Harry did as she said.

"Please Draco, wake up and save Hermione!" Ginny begged one last time before the train of thought was broken and she looked at Harry. "And now we wait."

"For how long?" Harry asked still holding the cups.

"Depends…hopefully not too long…" but just as she finished speaking, Draco's eyes closed and he opened them again, awake.

"My eyes hurt!" he said gruffly, rubbing them with the backs of his hands.

"Stop complaining." Ginny said crying with happiness.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked sitting bolt up right and looking around, seeing Harry and Ginny, but no Hermione.

Ginny and Harry explained the situation to Draco as quickly as possible. He looked stunned about Aj's death, but knew Hermione would be taking it a lot worse.

"When are we going back?" he asked, not caring that he had been asleep for almost a week, therefore his limbs were limited to movement.

"In about two hours." Ginny said thinking about the hospital.

At that moment, Ludavin burst in the room and saw Draco awake. She squealed with delight and told Draco that he was extremely lucky, and bottled him up with potions to restore his strength.

Draco explained that he needed to leave that day. Ludavin was hesitant, but once he showed he was fully recovered, she couldn't do anything to stop him. She said he could go once he had two more potions.

Ginny and Harry waited outside the room for him.

"Why the water?" Harry said, voicing the question that burned in his mind since Malfoy woke up.

"Well," Ginny explained. "Where he was, there was not temperature, or feeling. So by drowning his face in both hot and cold water, you brought his conscious mind back to our world, and the feeling back. By putting it in his eyes" she continued, "Its like, your drowning his soul back into his body…make some sense?"

Harry thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah, sort of."

Then Draco came out, and they walked out of the hospital, Draco walking slightly stiff.

Within minutes, they were walking up the grounds to Hogwarts, Draco slightly behind Ginny and Harry, his legs still sore and not following properly.

Hermione sat in her room. Though she felt a little better now, she still wasn't ready to talk to anyone, and only wanted to be alone. She knew the one person who could make her feel better, but he was a long way away, and wasn't coming to her aid any time soon.

Hermione was curled up on a chair, her back to the room door, staring at the sun setting when she heard the door open.

Thinking it was the matron, Hermione didn't stir. She had started crying again twenty minutes ago, and hadn't been able to stop herself. She was cradling her stomach, and occasionally rubbing her head, trying to calm down.

She didn't hear her visitor cough. When she didn't hear the matron fluffing the pillows and saying "Poor Dear," for the hundredth time, Hermione turned her head around slightly. But there was no one there.

Must be her head playing tricks on her.

She stood, needing to stretch her legs. She walked over to the window and looked out, the green silky bed sheet dragging on the ground behind her. Hermione hadn't left it alone, silence she had come.

She heard someone cough behind her, but again she thought it was just her mind.

"you know, I've never really liked it when the sun sets." An all too familiar voice said from behind her. Hermione's steady flow of tears increased as she heard the voice she was sure she was never going to hear again, at least, for a while.

She turned slowly around and saw the person she had imagined hugging her for the last three days, encased in the setting sun's light.

Draco smirked at her, holding his stiff arm with the other while he looked at her. "It always reminded me of blood." He continued gesturing to the sun.

Hermione's mouth ran dry as she looked at him, praying, hoping he was real.

She walked slowly towards him, ready to fall over crying if it was just a vision, tormenting her.

But it wasn't. She stood in front of Draco and gingerly reached out an arm and grabbed his hand. When hers didn't go through his, she collapsed into his arms sobbing and crying.

Ginny had warned Draco of this, and he sank slowly to the floor with Hermione cradled in his arms, letting her soak his shirt with her renewed tears and fears.

**YAY!**

**DRACO's BACK! WOOP WOOP! EHEHEHHE **

**Hehhe, I like that spell I made up to awaken the unconscious. Hehehe. **

**I hope this chapter didn't make too many people cry…**

**In the next chapter, we find out who it was that cursed Draco and killed Aj…**

**Oooo wait and see!**

**HEHEHE YAY!**

**Aj. **


	6. The Killer and pain inflictor

**I know, I know, you want to kill me…but…well okay, its fare…off you go. But be warned, if I die, no more chaps come up…think about it lol. **

**Here it is…better late then never!**

In a dark cave, many miles and a few countries away from the happy couple, sat a man on a stone thrown.

The man was surrounded by other men, all in long black cloaks, twirling their wands in their hands, talking softly.

"My lord, are you sure he completed the task?" A man asked, approaching Lord Voldermort, who watched him come closer with his fiery red eyes.

Voldermort sighed. "I am sure. We must only wait." He replied lacing his fingers together lazily on his lap while he watched the entrance to the cave with interest.

The Death Eater bowed and walked away, and started a conversation with someone else who also believed the curtain death eater hadn't completed the task, and awaited his punishment.

Then Voldermort heard the soft movement of a cloak on the ground, and brisk foot steps. "Silence!" he barked to the twenty or so death eaters in the room who all hushed.

All eyes were turned towards the mouth of the cave, waiting impatiently.

Then a dark figure appeared, also dawned in a long black cloak. The man had his hood pulled up over his face, and walked into the crowd, head bowed and hiding himself from view.

"Ahh…_Wormtail._" Voldermort said pleased. "You have returned. And successful I hope."

The man inside the cloak lifted their head and smiled, showing slightly rat like teeth. Wormtail grinned at his master and nodded. "Yes. All is done. Though I didn't expect I would have to kill Miss Aj. It was a shame-"

"YOU WHAT?" A death eater in the crowd screamed, running forward, his wand outstretched. "You killed my niece?"

Wormtail turned and looked un worried at the death eater charging towards him. He pointed his wand and lazily waved it. The man was cast to the other side of the room and hit the wall, landing in a clump on the ground, knocked out.

The once shy and squeaky Wormtail was gone. Now Wormtail was Voldermort's most beloved Death Eater, and he only used him in special assignments, not wanting to loose him. Wormtail's eyes were almost completely black, over taken with hatred and masted evil.  
"Well done Wormtail" Voldermort said clapping his hands in a slow beat. "You have succeeded twice. First, placing the curse on dear Draco, torching Harry potter's best friend and then killing someone who got in your way…though I must ask…did you put the spell on Draco or did you run out of time?"

"No my lord. Of course, I was able to put it on him. I managed to curse him then had to kill Aj…so unfortunate" he said, so plainly lying about Aj's death and the _terrible tragedy _that it was.

Lord Voldermort almost smiled. He was so pleased with Wormtail. Six months ago, he was ready to just kill him, but now, Wormtail had grown up inside, and was now the most loyal serving death eater, and was held in higher respect then Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy will not be aware that he is under the curse." Wormtail said. He bowed his head again. "Miss Granger I believe is in a great deal of pain…we should just let her sit there for a while. As far as I know, Mr. Malfoy is still lying unconscious in his bed, unable to comfort the poor thing." He mocked.

Voldermort rubbed his hands together happily. "Well done Wormtail. Our moment of tearing Harry Potter apart approaches."

Wormtail's face fell slightly. "You remember what I said my lord?" he asked treading carefully.

Voldermort thought a minute then narrowed his eyes. "I do Wormtail." He said silkily.

"Well, I still stand by it…I cannot be apart of killing Harry Potter. I shall assist you as much as I can- right up till he dies. But I will not take part in killing him physically." The other Death Eaters in the room all took in a breath of shock, and thought for sure Voldermort would punish him.

But Voldermort only sat still on his thrown, his body turned to stone. "I know Wormtail. I remember. However, you should, for your sake, tell the others here why or they shall think less of you."

"I wouldn't want that my lord since I spend most of my life being looked down on." Wormtail replied glaring at the death eaters who had mocked him since he arrived.

He turned to stare at the closest ones and retold briefly the eternal debt that he was too Harry potter when he saved his life all those years ago, from the Dementors.

They all looked at him and started smirking. One had the nerve to shout "He's in debt of Harry potter! What a whimp!"

Wormtail's face glowed as he got his wand, pointed it to the wizard and killed him with a brief shot of green.

Voldermort shook his head. "Now ,now Wormtail. If you continue to kill my death eaters we shall have no followers."

Wormtail bowed and stepped away into the shadows, to watch everyone else in silence.

"Where is Lucius?" someone asked then realized Voldermort had heard them.

"I do not know…I shall send for him shortly and he will have a tough time explaining himself." He replied and grinned slyly at his wand.

"I'll go my lord." Wormtail offered only letting his head come out of the shadows.

"No my dear Wormtail. I would not wish to risk you walking into a trap." Voldermort said shaking his head.

"I insist my lord." Wormtail said.

Voldermort considered the options then nodded. "Very well. Report back when you can."

Wormtail grinned evilly and left the room at a brisk pace.

Hermione sat curled up in Draco's arms, not really believing that he was back, and afraid to incase he suddenly disappeared, nothing but a mere image.

Draco had his back up against his old bed post and watched the night come crawling through the window while Hermione cried her soul out for no one hear but the shadows of the night.

They sat cuddled like this for quite a few hours, Hermione hiccupping after a while.

"You seriously thought I wouldn't come back?" Draco asked slightly annoyed that she hadn't believed he was strong enough.

"I didn't know what to think." Hermione replied, her voice scratchy.

Draco shook his head. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He shook his head again trying to fight the feeling that was now tying his stomach in tight knots. It felt like someone had put his head between that muggle contraption- a vice- and was now squeezing it together as tight as they could.

Hermione sensed his discomfort and sat up to see his face screwed up in pain, clutching his head in both hands.

"No!" Hermione screamed. "Don't take him away from me again!"

Draco couldn't hear Hermione's screams over the sound in his head. It was like someone was running their fingernails down a chalk board.

"Help!" Hermione screamed, not sure someone would or could hear her. "HELP ME!"

Draco rolled onto his back, and clutched his head trying to ignore the pain and focus on the now blurry vision of Hermione who was leaning over him.

Hermione knew something defiantly wasn't right. She knew she could probably have been able to put him out of his misery, but she wasn't thinking clearly. Her brain had turned to mush.

Dumbledore was first to arrive, shortly followed by the matron who looked around widely, her eyes wide with shock.

Dumbledore looked from Hermione to Draco. He knew to- something wasn't right.

The matron ran to get Hermione, while Dumbledore bent over Draco and studied his face and closed his eyes.

Hermione struggled in the grip of the old nurse, and was surprised she could hold her. She tried desperately to get to Draco, but the matron wasn't letting go.

Dumbledore's mind was in over drive. He knew what was wrong with Draco, but wasn't sure why the boy had this burden on his shoulders, or why Voldermort would want this on him.

Suddenly Draco's cries stopped and he laid there stiff, his eyes open. Dumbledore stood back and looked around.

"What's happening to him?" Hermione asked.

"He has a spell upon him. Someone is trying to make use of it, but the spells around the castle walls are stopping it, causing an enormous effect on Young Draco. Someone is trying to use this boy…but why?" Dumbledore asked himself, his brow creased in thought.

A few hours later, Draco was in his bed, Hermione sleeping by his side. Dumbledore paced his office, lost in thought. He had sent an owl to McGonagall, but wasn't sure how long it would take her to get there.

"These are dark times Albus." McGonagall said walking into the room in a hurry. "What happened to the boy?"

Dumbledore smiled. Straight to the point as always. He quickly explained the whole situation to the deputy and waited for her response.

Minerva didn't say anything but only dropped into a vacant chair, one hand to her chest, the other lying in her lap. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide.

"Someone has cursed the boy?" she asked, gasping.

"Yes. But I cannot figure out why." Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk. "Or what curse."

"But you know who?" she asked rising an eye brow.

"I can take a guess." Dumbledore said then sighed. "Voldermort is trying to get to miss granger to get to Mr. Potter."

"Potter? When will he _ever_ get a brake?" Minerva asked groaning.

"I don't know. Either when Voldermort is dead, along with his followers or…when Harry is dead." Dumbledore said glumly.

"Oh, just point out the worst Albus." Minerva said sarcastically.

Dumbledore smiled bitterly. "Unfortunately, when Harry is concerned, that is all that one _has_ to point out."

Hermione was curled in a ball on the right side of Draco's old dorm room bed, while he was on the left, straight and not moving.

She couldn't look at him anymore. Every time she did, she feared that he was dead.

"Why Merlin? Why did you do it again? Take him away from me?" she whispered into the darkness. "Why cant I just be happy, without any interruptions?"

_Because you're one Harry potter's best friends._ A little voice in the back of her mind said.

Wormtail stopped at the gate. It was tall, black and foreboding, with the spikes at the top of each metal pole. Studying the forest behind the gate intensely, Wormtail searched for a guardian. He knew they came in many forms, some fearsome, others not so scary.

Though he couldn't see any signs of danger, so, pulling out his wand, he pointed at the large lock on the gate and blasted it open. Wormtail pushed it open with one finger lazily and walked up the path, his eyes pealed for any sign of movement.

But he saw nothing. "Lucius is lax with security." He muttered to himself, as golden light from a downstairs room spilled onto the path.

Wormtail strutted up to the large double doors and knocked with his fist.

"Lucius!" he called. "Lucius! Come out to play!"

he could hear shuffling behind the door, small footsteps. Then he heard a squeak, and running footsteps that took the creature away from him.

"So he has lost his hospitality as well." Wormtail blasted the doors open and was thrown into golden light. "Lucius!"

instead of a man, a tall, thin woman stood at the top of the grand staircase, looking down at him.

"Excuse me, you cannot come into my house uninvited!" the woman said her arms folded across a long black dressing gown. "I demand to know your name!"

Wormtail sneered at the woman. "Where is Lucius?" he asked

"My husband? He is not here and I don't know where he has gone. Can I pass on a message?" she asked stubbornly.

In less then ten mille seconds, Wormtail was at Narcassia's side, his wand pointed at her heart. "If you wish to kill your husband, then yes, you can take a message…but I'd have to kill you first- otherwise, how will you get the message?" he sneered again.

"Get out of my house." Narcassia hissed.

"If your husband is not here, then I have no business here…where is dear old Lucius?"

"I told you- I don't know where Lucius is." Narcassia replied, and gasped as Wormtail pressed the wand onto her skin.

"Well when will he be back?" Wormtail asked his teeth clenched.

"I don't know!" Narcassia said frustrated.

"Well then, I think you and I should wait for him. Come on, lets go downstairs and have a night cap- after all, we could be in for a long night." Wormtail bounded Narcassia's arms, and pushed her down the stairs.

He sat her on one of the lounge room couches, and tied her legs with unbreakable rope, and sat opposite her, after grabbing a glass bottle of firewiskey. "cheers to killing your husband!" Wormtail said, then drank deeply from the bottle.

**OK so Wormtail is nasty, (as ever) and Hermione has lost Draco once again. Poor thing. Its not to sunny for her at the moment is it? Hmmm I pity her. I think ill cut her some slack soon. Ill let Draco be alive for a whole chapter lol. No longer.**

**Ok/ R&R and the next is written!**


	7. Lucius

**OMG! Forget me? Good God, it has been a long, long time for this update!**

"Ginny, you are amazing!" Harry said in absolute awe.

Ginny blushed.

"You have no idea what this will mean to Hermione!"

"I think I have some idea." Ginny said softly.

"I am so proud of you Ginny!" Ron smiled at his little sister.

"Thanks Ron-" Ginny cut herself off as they heard distant shouting. "Oh no, what now?"

Ginny, Ron and Harry ran out of the common room, and along the corridors until they came to the Head Dormitory. Dumbledore was just coming up behind them.

"Please, return to the common room." He said quickly.

"But- Hermione-" Ginny shouted.

"I know Miss. Weasley but please, return to the common room. I shall deal with this." Dumbledore said, pushing past them.

Harry and Ron had to practically drag Ginny back the way they had come.

"I want to know what's happening!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, we'll find out I promise!" Harry shouted. They dragged her into the common room, and sat her down on a stuffed chair.

Wormtail was tapping his fingers on his knee. He was starting to get extremely inpatient with this waiting. He had drained the bottle of firewiskly, and was feeling a little light headed.

Narcassia watched him carefully, absolutely disgusted with him. How dare he barge into her home, demand to see her husband, tie her up, then start drinking their liquor?

She had been telling the truth though- she had absolutely no idea where Lucius was, but she hoped that he was going to come in soon. Because she knew that when he did, her husband was not going to be pleased.

"Where the hell is he?" Wormtail shouted, hitting his knee, and throwing the bottle across the room, watching it as it shattered on the opposite wall.

"I don't know!" Narcassia screamed.

"Well then, if you don't know where Lucius is, then maybe I can tell you where your son is."

"What do you know about my son?" Narcassia spat. But her blood ran cold. Draco hadn't made contact in over a week. She was trying not to worry, but it was quickly mounting in her stomach.

"I know more than you think Narcassia." Evey sign that he may be drunk had seeped away. His calm voice had returned. Then he stood quickly. "I will return later on, Narcassia, but for the moment, I have something else that I must do."

Lucius walked casually through the white corridors, and stopped when a lady blocked his path.

"I am sorry sir, but visiting hours are over."

Lucius eyed the woman carefully. "I am looking for my son. Tell me where Draco Malfoy is."

The woman seemed to freeze. "Draco malfoy has been discharged." She said carefully. "You said you were his father?"

"That is correct."

"That would make you Lucius Malfoy?" The nurse said curiously.

"Well done, you are very smart." Lucius said sarcastically.

"I am sorry sir, but our records had indicated that your son did not want you informed that he had been here."

"What happened to him?" Lucius asked coldly.

"We are not sure. He was unconscious for nearly a week, then one day he just woke up. Like I said, he has been discharged."

"If he was unconscious, who filled out his forms?" Lucius asked, his voice colder then an iceburg.

"A young lady, who was his partner." The nurse said, looking sadly at the ground. "That poor young woman had put up with so much."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius said, slightly confused. "I thought you said that my son had woken up."

"He had, but while he was unconscious, a visitor- Aj was the name, arrived, and was found dead by Mr. Malfoy's partner. She claimed that a…a Death Eater had killed the lady."

Lucius raised an eye brow. "Really…that is most unfortunate…" he brushed it off. "Can you tell me where my son went? Or who he was with?"

"I do not know their names, but one was a girl, with firery red hair, and the other was a boy- I thought it was Harry Potter, but that's impossible, isn't it?" The nurse seemed to chuckle nervously. "But your son went with them, and the young lady who had been staying with him left after Aj's death. I don't know where they went." The nurse looked him over. "Excuse me sir, but you now have no business here. Please leave."

Lucius smirked at her. "Fine, I am going. Thankyou for your small amount of information."

Lucius spun on his heel and left. How dare his son go with the young Weaslette and Potter? He had no doubt that they were who he had gone with.

Where had they gone? Lucius could only think of one place- the despicable little rats hole that the Weasley's called home.

Lucius arrived at the burrow, and his mouth dropped. He could not believe what he saw.

Well, his son wasn't here, that's for sure. No one was here.

Lucius now could only think of one other place that they would have gone- Hogwarts.

Hermione had rolled onto her side, refusing to look at Draco any more. She had fallen into an uneasy sleep, and she was starting to shiver.

Draco slowly sat up, the biggest headache in the world was pounding in his head- like someone had tied a rubber band around his head. He looked over and saw Hermione. He pulled the blanket over her, and walked over to the window.

It was around the middle of the day, with the sun in the middle of the sky.

He scratched his head, turning around when he heard the door open. Dumbledore stood there, looking slightly grave, but when he saw Draco, standing still and alive, his face brightened instantly.

"Draco! How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked, walking quickly into the room. He quickly servayed Hermione, glad that she was finally sleeping, then looked back at Draco.

"Do I have to keep my answer PG?" Draco asked, holding his head.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think I can guess. Do you know about Aj?"

Draco's face fell. "Yeah. Weaslette- sorry, Ginny told me." He was silent a minute, before asking "Sir, what happened to me?"

"I believe Draco, that when you were in Miss. Granger's apartment, and cursed her," he noticed that Draco's eyes fell. "The man who cursed you, put a special curse on you. They're trying to track you. But when they tried to use it, the spells around the castle prevented it from working- unfortunately, that hurt you quite a bit."

"No kidding." Draco mumbled, rubbing his head.

Hermione stirred, and slowly sat up. "Draco?"

Before anyone moved, Dumbledore smiled, and quietly left the room before Hermione saw him.

"Hey there." Draco said awkwardly.

Hermione flew to her feet and raced over to him, almost knocking him over. She was hugging him so tightly that Draco was sure that she would melt into him.

"Did you give up on me again?" Draco asked, feeling wet tears on his shoulder.

Hermione pulled back. "No, I didn't think I should." Hermione laughed, wiping her face.

Draco smirked. "Good. Never give up on me Hermione."

"I wont."

Draco was just thinking of how sapping this moment was, and was about to complete the sappiness with a kiss, when Dumbledore entered.

"Sorry to bother you two, but Draco, your father is here, and he is quite demanding. I suggest that you come and talk to him."

Draco sighed. "Alright."

He was just walking away from Hermione, when she caught his hand. "I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Hermione said, smiling at him.

Draco nodded, then they both followed Dumbledore down the stairs, through the castle until they came down the grand stair case, into the entrance hall.

Lucius walked briskly up the hill, towards the castle. He burst through the doors, and was quickly greeted by the entire Weasley family, and Potter, who came walking out of the Great hall.

"Lucius?" Arthur said, slightly shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my son Arthur. Have you seen him?" Lucius asked silkily.

Dumbledore appeared, coming down the grand staircase, and looked at Lucius in mild surprise. "Looking for Young Mr. Malfoy, lucius?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I am." Lucius said coldly. "Is he here?"

"I will get him." Dumbledore mumbled, and turned around on his heel, starting back up the stairs.

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Then Lucius remembered what he had seen at the Weasley's home. "If I were you, Arthur, I wouldn't go home until tomorrow."

"Why?" Arthur asked, his voice suddenly changing. "What's happened to it?" He quickly glanced at Molly.

"You should see for yourself." Lucius said mischievously.

"Hermione was right!" Ginny muttered to her parents.

"What was that?" Lucius asked quickly.

But at that moment, Dumbledore appeared again, Draco and Hermione in tow.

Lucius almost shouted in surprise when he saw that his son was holding Granger's hand. He knew that Draco was going out with a mudblood, but _this_ mudblood? Oh merlin!

"Is this who you were bringing home, this holidays Draco?" Lucius asked, gesturing to Hermione, who was standing slightly behind his son.

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Lucius cringed, but noticed the Weasley family and Potter watching him with glaring eyes. "We will discuss this later." He muttered. "But for now, I want to know what the hell you have been doing the past week- your mother is beside herself."

"Oh, I am sure you know Lucius." Molly said briskly.

Lucius's eyes flicked to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"I am sure that you know all about Miss. Aj's…murder." Molly said.

"Yes, I know about it, but I learned only of it recently. But your tone suggests that I had something to do with it."

"I think that you had everything to do with it!" Molly thundered, walking towards him, her finger pointing threateningly at him.

"Molly, calm yourself!" Arthur shouted, rushing forward and grabbing his wife. He dragged the shouting woman back into the great hall.

"I think you five should go with them." Dumbledore said, nodding at Fred, George, Harry, Ginny and Ron.

They nodded, and quickly retreated.

Lucius turned to Draco. "I spoke to a nurse at the hospital-" Lucius quickly connected that the girl who had filled out Draco's forms had been Granger, "and she informed me of Miss. Aj's death. She also said that you," he pointed to Hermione, "Had seen her die."

Hermione cowered again behind Draco's shoulder. She wasn't ready for this. But she nodded.

"A Death Eater." She squeaked.

Lucius felt his blood run cold. "ah I see. So that is why she thought I had something to do with it."

"Is she wrong?" Hermione asked, her voice coming out surprisingly strong.

"As always, yes, she is." There was a small pause, before Lucius looked at his son. "Is she coming with you?"

Draco knew what he was talking about. "Yes. The last I heard."

As far as Hermione was concerned, they were speaking in another language. But Dumbledore was intrigued.

"And how is he going to feel about this?" Lucius asked coldly.

"I don't know."

Lucius raised an eye brow. "I can tell you what he would feel. He would feel interested. He would wonder why you brought her. He wouldn't hurt her, or you, but he would certainly become curious, and maybe, just maybe he might ask to dance with her, to see if she was there out of love, or spy work- he always knows these things."

Hermione shivered, as she realized who they were talking about.

"Well father, being the gentleman that I am, I would let him dance with my date." Draco said. "And I am also confident that he wouldn't hurt her. He needs her. I am not stupid."

Lucius looked at his son in surprise.

"Why would you hurt something that could lead you to your goal?" Draco continued, forgetting about the hand in his, and his old Headmaster.

Lucius raised another eye brow. "Quite right Draco, but I assure you, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please, maybe you don't know father, but I know that Voldermort wants Hermione to lead him to Potter."

"That has been his plan for years stupid boy." Lucius spat, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Pardon me, but I believe that what you are talking about will put one of my ex students in danger, and I simply cannot allow that." Dumbledore put in, glaring at Lucius with his electric blue eyes.

"This, Dumbledore has nothing to do with you. Miss Granger will come on her own accord. I suggest that you stay out of this." Lucius sneered.

Dumbledore was about to reply, when Hermione spoke up. "He is right Sir. I am going because I want to. I believe Draco wont let anything terrible happen to me…" she felt her stomach knot at the possibility. "I am not going there as a spy, but as a date. That's all."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand that Miss. Granger." He was silent a moment, before "If you wish to go, then go."

Hermione smiled at him. "thankyou."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Well, if you are quite done, we shall return to the manor."

"Hermione as well?" Draco asked.

"Of course- she was coming before, wasn't she?"

Draco nodded. He turned to Dumbledore. "Thankyou Sir."

"You are welcome any time." Dumbledore smiled at him, though it seemed sad.

Hermione said goodbye to him next, and almost cried at the sad expression on his face.

"Good luck Miss. Granger." Dumbledore tried to smile. "I shall inform the others of your decision."

"Thank you." Hermione sighed, and tightened her grip on Draco's hand as they followed the inpatient Lucius out the double doors.

**Hey, like I said, a very long time scince I updated. I am so, very very, very sorry. **


	8. The once great Burrow

**Aww, so people didn't forget me! Though a lot did…**

**Anyways thank you to:**

**Steelo****- **

**Zarroc**

**foxygemini**

**spix**

**Thank you for being the only four to review before I wrote this chapter- to everyone else who reads but doesn't review, I am soo sorry that it took me this long!**

**Also, on a quick note, I was looking at the stories that I wrote before but said I would cancel and rewrite, and I was looking at some of the reviews…anyhow, it took me a moment to remember that I haven't re written them yet…**

**So, I make this promise, of which, if I fail to keep, I will no longer write for Fanfiction- I will rewrite the ones I promised to re write AFTER doing Divination Again is finished, and Snake Goes For a Lion. **

**Please forgive me…anyway, here is the next chapter-**

Harry and Ron were playing chess, while Ginny watched with a glassy expression on her face. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting a little further down the table, having a quiet argument, while the twins were wrestling out of their parents view.

After ten minutes, Harry and the others all looked up- the twins having to untangle themselves, as Dumbledore entered, with a grave expression on his weathered face.

Ginny stood quickly, and looked passed him, hoping to see Hermione. But she didn't see anyone. She looked at the Headmaster with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked, not liking how feeble her voice sounded, even to her. She felt a hand grip hers tightly and saw Harry standing beside her.

"I am afraid that Mr. Malfoy has gone with his father, back to his manor. Miss Granger is with them." Dumbledore said, sitting down. "The ball that you heard Miss Granger talking about before- I believe that she still intends to go."

"The ball?" Ron asked, his eyes widening. "You mean the ball that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is attending?"

Dumbledore nodded. "We must remember that this was her choice. She was not forced into it."

Ron snorted.

Mr. Weasley stood up, and started walking towards the doors. Molly stood and stopped him. "Arthur, where are you going?"

"Back to the Burrow. I want to know what Lucius was talking about." Arthur said, turning around to face them.

"Oh Arthur," Molly sighed. "He was probably just saying that to stir you up."

"But what if he wasn't molly?" Mr. Weasley said, staring at his wife.

"Or it's a trap dad." Ron chimed in.

"Well in that case-" Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and twirled it. "I will be fine."

"I am going with you." Molly said, walking briskly towards him.

"No-" Arthur said, but at that moment, the twins joined them.

"We're coming to-" Fred began

"And you cant say no-" George grinned

"because we're adults now." Fred finished, folding his arms, satisfied.

"Well, I'm not staying behind, if the twins are going!" Ron said, walking up to them.

"Alright, me and Ginny will just tag along for the adventure." Harry said, and walked over, still holding Ginny's hand.

Dumbledore hid a smile.

"Well…we cant _all_ go-" Mr. Weasley looked around for an excuse- he was quite happy to put himself in danger, but he refused to be responsible for his family, and Harry. His eyes fell on Dumbledore. "Albus needs company for a few days…er…besides, we barged in on his holidays, and so now you kids should spend the next few days making it up to him…moping floors, polishing statues…washing dishes…"

Dumbledore grinned at Arthur's terrible attempt.

"Well, no one said he couldn't _come_ with us." Ginny said, turning to face Dumbledore, grinning madly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I am afraid that I am far too old for an adventure."

"Nonsense!" Molly said, smiling at him. "Please Albus, come with us."

Dumbledore thought a moment, and looked at Arthur. "Well, as long as Arthur doesn't mind another nose to wipe- I will come!"

Fred and George cheered and laughed. "Come on Sir!"

Dumbledore sprang to his feet, and walked up to them, smiling. He rubbed his hands together, and looked at Harry. "I feel like a spring chicken."

Harry laughed, as Arthur rolled his eyes, and led the way. Gone were the days that Dumbledore was extremely cautious. When he was younger, Mr. Weasley suspected that Albus acted exactly like this- an excited kid going to a candy shop, then his middle years had come, maturing him. But now, as he got older, Albus seemed to relax again, and was a kid through and through.



As they had walked down the grounds to flag down the knight bus, Dumbledore had walked slightly behind them, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led the way.

Everyone had to admit that they felt assured with Dumbledore being there. They felt safer.

On the knight bus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat together, the twins, Ron and Ginny, while Harry sat next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore insisted that he got the window set. Rolling his eyes, Harry let him, then sat down.



No one really spoke as they waited for the knight bus to drop them off at the top of the Burrow's driveway.

Mr. Weasley paid Stan, took a deep breath, then stepped off the bus. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hand as they started walking, followed by the twins, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry kept his eyes on the ground as they neared the burrow. Then a smell wafted through his nostrils. Harry looked up in alarm, but the Burrow wasn't in site.

"Can anyone else smell that?" He asked.

Everyone nodded grimly.

They smelt smoke.

Their pace quickened, but everyone stopped dead when they approached the Burrow. Even Dumbledore, who had been comic relief, stopped, and his face hardened.

Harry heard Ginny start to sob, and put comforting arm around her shoulders. He looked at the sad and sorry state of the place he had considered being his home next to Hogwarts.



The Burrow was completely ruined. Not one wall stood. The roof had collapsed, breaking off here and there, leaving bits of debris everywhere.

Harry let Ginny go, and slowly walked forward, to get a better look.

Some of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen benches still stood. Half a wall had fallen on them, and was now balancing on a 45 degree angle.  
The kitchen table had fallen over, with only one leg still attached. The other three were in broken pieces around it.  
Glass shards lay everywhere- on the lawn, over various objects that had been in the Burrow.  
Near the kitchen, half the stair case remained, just suddenly ending, with pieces of it broken off. The rest of the stair case was on the ground near by, after collapsing on a dinning room chair.

Harry neared closer, so he was now standing next to it.

Pictures had torn in their broken frames, and wood splintered everything. The front door had fallen out, cracking.

Harry carefully made his way over the wreckage, slipping on some parts of the wall, until he found his favorite clock.

The glass face had cracked, and all the hands were twisted and broken. The wooden frame had splintered and split.

Looking up, Harry saw some beds that had come down when the thing had fell. They stood on odd angles, their frames bent and scratched. Harry shifted a piece of roof, sliding it away, and saw a pink sweater. He tugged at it, until it was free, and climbed his way back out of the mess, and over to Ginny.

He wrapped it around her.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't look at it any more. She had her back to it, crying into Mr. Weasley's green jumper.

The twins ran towards it, and started salvaging what they could- some pictures, paintings, some of Mrs. Weasley's favorite cook wear that wasn't twisted or broken, some blankets, pillows that weren't slashed, and even brought the broken family clock.

While they had been searching, they had thrown all the roof parts off, creating a pile of it away from the house.

Dumbledore had stood there, with an extremely grave expression on his face. Ron just looked at it in disbelief.

Harry comforted Ginny, until Fred shouted for them to come and look. Running like the wind, with a sobering Ginny in tow, Harry ran to where Fred stood, looking at the once great garden.

This is why they could smell smoke. It was burnt. Completely and utterly charged, crisped and fried. The ground had patches of blackness, where someone had set something on fire. On closer inspection, Harry noticed that most of the piles had been books. Their burnt paper blew around softly in the light breeze.

"Oh, now I'm pissed!" George yelled.

Looking at him, Harry saw he carried a charred piece of wood, about the size of a broomstick towards them, the ends in bristly stumps. Then Harry realized that it _was _a broomstick.



"Who could have done this?" Ginny asked feebly later on.

They were all sitting down in the garden, in patches that weren't burnt. Dumbledore had offered Hogwarts as a home, and they had accepted, seeing as the Burrow couldn't be home anymore. But they wanted to stay there a little longer.

Molly sniffled. "I can guess."

"Now, now Molly, we cant assume that Lucius did this…" Mr. Weasley said, patting her back.

"But he told us-"

"Exactly. If he had done it, don't you think that he _wouldn't _have told us?"

Molly shrugged. "Maybe it slipped out?"

"I doubt that Molly dear." Arthur said, holding her hand.

"Well, I would like to get my hands on the mongrel who destroyed my home!" Molly said viciously.

"We all would, mum." George said, staring down glumly at his fried broomstick.

Ginny was leaning on Harry's shoulder, while Ron sat on Harry's other side, glaring at his dead home. Fred was picking at the ground. Dumbledore sat cross-legged, thinking.

"I cant stay here any longer Arthur." Molly said, standing up.

Ginny stood too and hugged her mum. "Don't worry mum, we can rebuild it." It was so much easier to joke about redecorating the Burrow when she was talking to Hermione at St. Mongo's, before the Burrow had been destroyed.

Molly looked down at her daughter sadly. "It's good to be positive Ginny, but…" She sighed heavily, not wanting to crush the hope that was in her daughters eyes. But she had no choice. "I just don't think we can." Mrs. Weasley pulled away, and started to walk back up the driveway.

"Is your offer about Hogwarts still good Albus?" Arthur asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"Of course Arthur-Hogwarts can be your home for as long as you wish." Albus said, elegantly getting up.

Arthur smiled at him before running after Mrs. Weasley.

"Come along, we should get you all settled in back at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, holding out his hands. Harry stood with Ron and started walking with the twins and Ginny back up the driveway, Dumbledore following.



Lucius, Draco and Hermione didn't take the knight bus back to the manor. Instead, once they were out of Hogwarts grounds, they held onto lucius and there was a small pop.

They landed in a lounge room, that was beautifully furnished. Hermione looked around in awe, as Draco grinned at her.

"Would you mind helping me, dear?" A feminine asked from behind them. All three spun around and saw Narcassia, who was tied at her wrists and ankles, sitting on one of the couches.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "My dear wife, what have _you_ been up to?"

Narcassia rolled her eyes. "Nothing even remotely close to what you are thinking." She yawned. "Your friend, Wormtail was here, waiting for you."

Lucius's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And what did the worm want?"

"He didn't say- he was too busy drinking our Firewiskey!" Narcassia spat, then nodded her head in the direction where Wormtail had thrown the glass bottle.

"I see. Then where is he?"

"He left a few hours ago, saying he had something else to do, but promising to return." Narcassia said, bored.

"Oh, excellent." Lucius said sarcastically. Then he looked at his wife suspiciously. "Why haven't the house elves cut you free?"

"How in Merlin's name should I know?" Narcassia said, now exasperated. She spotted Hermione. "Ah my dear! How lovely to- Lucius, for goodness sake, untie me so I can greet our guest!"

Lucius smirked at her, then untied the ropes around her ankles and wrists.

Narcassia stood, and walked smoothly over to her son and Hermione. "Now I can greet you properly my dear-" she held out her hand. Hermione shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. Ah, Draco!" The woman hugged her son tightly. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"It's a long story mother." Draco said when she had released him.

"Well, you have to tell me…I've been worried to the bone!"

"Father can tell you. He knows most of it."

Lucius had been hanging in the shadows. He stepped forward.

"Hermione and I will go find the house elves." Draco said, quickly grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her from the room.

He led her down a series of corridors, until he opened a set of double doors. He had taken her to the kitchen. Long wooden benches lined the walls, a few sinks, and a large metal stove.

In the middle of the room was a square table, but instead of plates or something the like, about ten or so little house elves were on their knees, their wrists and ankles bound, and apples in their mouths. Their wide eyes looked up, full of fear, at Hermione and Draco.

"Dear, dear." Hermione said, rushing forward and starting to untie their ropes.

"We is so sorry young Mister Malfoy!" one of them squeaked, bowing so low that his nose touched the floor. "He tied us up sos we couldn't help Mrs. Malfoy. We is so sorry…we will start to mop these floors right now-"

"No, no, it's fine!" Draco said, having to yell to cut him off. "Just, who tied you up?"

More of the others were free. "He has barged in the doors, Mrs. Malfoy asks him to leave and he refuses, sos then he takes himself and Mrs. Into the lounge room, then he starts to drink. Before he's lefts, he comes down here to ties us up."

Draco nodded. "Alright then, back to your chores."

Hermione watched in wonder as the little elves quickly jumped off the table, and grabbed a bucket and broom each, then scurried out of the kitchen.

Draco sighed. "Wormtail will be in so much trouble if he comes back."

"Do you think he cares?" Hermione asked, picking up one of the apples that had fallen to the ground. "After all, the Wormtail I know of wouldn't be that brave to barge in here."

"The Wormtail you knew no longer exists." Draco said darkly, leading the way out of the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, coming up next to him.

"He changed…drastically." Draco muttered. "No longer weak and insecure. He is now, in fact, Voldermort's favorite Death Eater."

"Will he be at the ball?" Hermione asked, as they passed the lounge room, where they could hear Lucius retelling what he knew to Narcassia.

"I expect he would be." Draco said, leading her up a grand stair case.

Hermione nodded, then looked around. Her hand glided smoothly up the wooden hand rail of the stairs as her eyes studied the paintings on the walls. "Are these your relatives?"

"Most of them." Draco nodded. "Some are just friends of families…" he pointed to one portrait of an elderly woman, with long grey hair, and a wicked smile. "For example, that is Pansy Parkinson's Great- Grandmother."

"Really?" Hermione peered closer. "Doesn't look a thing like her."

The woman's teeth were slightly pointed, and her eyes were small and beady. Her hands were laced together, relaxing in her lap, but her arms looked frail, like one good gust of wind would break them off.

"True, she doesn't, but I don't know which one is better to look at."

Hermione flicked her eyes to look at him. "Oh, that was harsh."

Draco shrugged. "What do you expect?"

Hermione smiled. "I don't know…someone who was more of a gentleman."

Draco sneered at her.

They came to the top of the stairs, then started walking down a corridor that reminded Hermione of Hogwarts, with its armored statues, marble statues and paintings.

A dark green carpet muffled the sound of their footsteps, and half of the wall was thin wooden planks, pointing up, while the rest was the same green as the floor. Dark mahogany doors led off into rooms unknown.

Draco led her to the end of the corridor, to a small winding stair case. "This leads to my wing."

"You have your own wing?" Hermione asked, her mouth dropping open.

"Of course- nothing but the best for me."

"No, I suppose not." Hermione said, following him up the stairs, then along a small corridor, that was still green. But the paintings in this corridor were different- they were paintings of famous Quidditch players, Quidditch pitches, a few portraits of Draco himself, and some of his friends. But Hermione hardly recognized them.

He stopped at a set of double doors. "This, Miss. Granger, is my room." He said, formally opening the door for her.

"Thankyou." Hermione smiled sweetly then walked in.

They were sitting on Draco's bed, Hermione trying not to think of Aj or the up coming ball, when there was a knock on the door.

Narcassia opened it, and walked into the room. "So sorry Draco, but I would like to speak to you- Miss Granger, my husband is down stairs in the dining room- Oppy will show you the way."

Hermione smiled at Draco, then got up and left the room. A little house elf waited for her outside the room, and bowed when she saw Hermione. "Oppy will shows you the ways to the dining room."

Hermione nodded at the little elf, and followed her back down the corridor, down the winding stair case, and along the larger hall way.

"So Oppy, you've worked here long?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss, Oppy has works here all her life." The little elf nodded, her ears flapping around.

"And you are treated well?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Of course." Oppy grinned. "We is treated good here."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hermione sighed.

"Is something bothering miss?" Oppy asked, shooting her a backwards glance.

"No, I'm fine." Hermione said quickly.

Oppy nodded again, her ears rocking back and forward.

They walked down the grand stair case, along a small corridor, and stopped at a heavy looking door. "Master is waiting for yous in there." Oppy said.

Hermione smiled and thanked the elf, before pushing the door open.

The room was fairly wide, with a long polished wooden table, that could probably sit twenty or more people.

Lucius sat at the head of the far end of the table, watching her carefully. "Please Miss Granger, come and sit up here."

Hermione walked carefully, aware that the portraits in this room could move, and were watching her every step. She could hear them muttering, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Lucius gestured to a seat near him.

Hermione carefully sat down, and looked him in the eye.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, before Lucius sighed. "You were not what I was expecting."

"Excuse me?"

"By that I mean, I knew my son had fallen for a Muggle born, but I did not know that muggle born was _you_…"

"So sorry to disappoint." Hermione said sarcastically.

Lucius raised an eye brow. "I cannot help that now, I can see, but I will work on improving you."

"What?"

"I fear that you will attend this VIP ball, and make a fool out of yourself, and embarrass my son." Lucius continued, aware of the dangerous look passing over Hermione's face. "I understand that you have been through a lot, but my family has struggled with ten times as much. You, young lady, have not been brought up like my son, and therefore do not know how to behave at such occasions."

Well, Hermione couldn't argue with that- she hadn't been given everything she wanted as a child.

"I am offering, well actually, I am insisting that you take lessons from my wife."

"Lessons in what?" Hermione asked, scratching her nose.

"My wife will teach you how to walk, talk, sit," he looked at her posture. Hermione immediately straightened her back slightly. "Eat, dress, and act just like you are expected to at this occasion."

"But no one expects anything of me." Hermione mumbled.

"Exactly my point- if they expect nothing, then their opinion of you is already low!" Lucius snapped. "We must surprise them, and above all, you must act like you should-"

"But-"

"For example, you will learn not to interrupt while someone is speaking to you!" Lucius spat. He took a minute to calm. "So, starting from tonight, you will take these lessons."

Hermione raised an eye brow. "And what if, on this _special _occasion, I fail?"

Lucius's face darkened, and a wicked smile spread across his lips. "Then it will be pin the knife in the Mudblood." He said coldly.

**Okay, another chapter and Hermione is going to get lessons! **

**Please don't cry over the burrow- I promise everything will be alright!**

**Aj**


	9. Lessons and Wormtail

**i will understand those who have decided to leave this story because I have been extremely unfair with the updating- even on my other stories…**

**I cant apologize enough, and if you don't review because you've forgotten what the hell this story is, it hasn't been updated for so long, I will understand. **

Draco sat cross legged on his bed, only half listening to what his mother was saying to him. Occasionally, he would nod or agree, but otherwise, he kept his gaze firmly on the bed sheet.

Narcassia's face was grave as she explained to her son that what happened over the last few days were not his fault, and that he should be thankful that Hermione was there now.

After a few moments however, she became aware that her son's attention was drifting on and off the subject, but she continued talking, now almost glaring at him, and trying to make him listen. After a few fruitless moments, however, Narcassia sighed, and took her eyes off Draco.

"As I understand it, your father is talking with Miss Granger at this minute-" she noticed Draco's back straighten, and he looked up at her. "do not worry yourself so, he isn't harming her."

"Then what is he saying?" Draco asked carefully.

"I believe your father is set in his mind that Miss Granger is not up for the task…that is, going to the ball. Apparently your father thinks that she will wind up embarrassing herself, and shaming you." Narcassia said, lightly waving her hand around. "But we both know what he is like…"

"Yes, _we_ do." Draco said.

Narcassia ignored him. Well, pretended to. "He has asked me to give her lessons-"

"Lessons in what?" Draco interrupted.

"Please Draco, stop talking over me!" Narcassia said snappishly. "Like I was saying, he has asked me to give her lessons in how to behave at such an occasion. Within the next few weeks, I will be teaching Miss Granger how to sit properly, with good posture, how to walk smoothly, head held high, how to talk when spoken to, and with appropriate answers, how to dress for such things, how to dance formerly with a partner, and how to eat with the many cutlery items that will surely be set in front of her."

Draco's mind was buzzing. Hermione? His mother was going to be teaching her how to be more proper?

Narcassia stood. "Speaking of such things as eating, you look terrible dear- come on, we shall join them in the dinning room, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe Miss Granger's lessons shall begin tonight."

She led her son from the room. Draco walked behind her, still musing over the fact that Hermione was going to be given lessons. It was amazing.

They entered the silent dinning room a few minutes later. Draco was suddenly thinking that Hermione was dead, because he couldn't hear her, but she was simply sitting so silently, not even breathing loudly.

"Ahh, my wife…well Miss Granger, it seems that your lessons shall begin in a few moments." Lucius said, looking at her with a cold glare.

Hermione nodded. "It would seem so." She responded.

Narcassia smiled at her. "Come dear, come up this end of the table, so we may have some privacy."

Hermione was all too happy to get away from Lucius, as she suddenly stood, and followed Narcassia down the table, and sat at the end.

She hadn't noticed that so many forks existed in her entire life. Four of them, all different shapes and sizes were laid out neatly to the right of the plate. Three different knives were to the left. There were also three different plates, with the smallest one sitting on top, with the largest on the bottom. A bowl sat neatly on top of the small plate.

They were so clean, that Hermione's reflection stared back at her as she studied the silver patterns on the edge.

"Now my dear," Narcassia said, sitting down next to her. "Straighten your back." Hermione did. "The first dish that you will be served is always soup- well, at our dinners it is anyway. So, a waiter will pour a curtain amount, and what you are given, you eat."

"But there are no spoons." Hermione said, looking around.

Narcassia smiled. "A waiter will normally hand you one if it isn't already laid out." She paused. "Right so, you would elegantly drink your soup, taking careful sips from the spoon…in fact," just as she was speaking, a little house elf ran forward with a cauldron full of soup.

He carefully poured some into Hermione's bowl, then into Narcassia's. He also handed them a spoon before disappearing down the table to the other end to serve Lucius and Draco, who were watching her carefully.

"Right so, take your spoon, and dip it into the bowl, but take the soup from the edge of the bowl- it is cooler there you see." Narcassia dipped her spoon into the bowl, only half filling it, before elegantly blowing on it, then sipping it silently.

Hermione did the same, feeling utterly stupid- this was totally stupid. She felt like a baby, learning how to eat.

"Remember your posture dear." Narcassia said softly. "Always hold the spoon in your right hand."

After a few grueling moments, the bowl disappeared, and Narcassia moved on.

"Right, now, after the soup, there will be a plate of salad. Use the second smallest fork for this one dear."

Hermione picked up a fork with three pointy bits.

"Never fill the fork up with food- only half way, and that is plenty." Narcassia said as the middle sized plate filled with green lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, carrot, and capsicum.

**(A/N: I really don't know any of this, so I'm making it up okay? I hope it sounds alrihgt…and I don't know what they have in their salads, but that's whats basically in my familys salad, so it will have to do. ******** keep reading!!!)**

"Why?" Hermione asked, carefully poking the fork into the lettuce.

"If someone asks you an important question my dear, you want to be able to swallow quickly without choking!" Narcassia smiled. "Remember, fork in right hand, the same as the spoon. Normally, you would take the salad from the outside, but that is getting far too technical."

_Ill say_ Hermione thought, bitterly as she swallowed the lettuce.

"After the salad, there is usually a meat plate." Narcassia said as the plate disappeared. "Carefully put the salad fork back where it was, and pick up the fork with the longest prongs." Narcassia smiled when Hermione had the fork in her hand. "And the sharpest knife."

Once Hermione was equipped, Narcassia told her to hold the fork in her left hand, while the knife in her right. When she was done, a plate with a juicy stake, topped with a tea spoon of sour scream and a sprinkle of chives appeared.

"Always cut your meat in a small triangle…that's right dear…remember your posture!"

And so it went on. After the meat plate, which had used the large plate, the smallest plate appeared, with a weird looking thing turned upside down with chocolate sauce sliding down its sides.

"Now, use your smallest fork, and carefully cut a small piece off at the side." Narcassia said.

Hermione did. This was so stupid.

"And that, my dear, is a simple meal done." Narcassia smiled at Hermione who looked slightly disappointed when the desert disappeared.

"What is the other fork used for? And the knives?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It all depends on the meal. This fork, for example, is a shrimp fork. The other knives depend on what is being served."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, now, lets see how you go eating without my help." Narcassia snapped her fingers and the plates reappeared, clean and ready to go. The little house elf appeared again, poured more soup into the bowl and handed her a spoon. Narcassia politely declined the offer of soup.

"I should tell you now dear," Narcassia said before Hermione started. "That if you are in conversation while eating, never leave the spoon in the bowl, or rest your elbow on the table. Always hold the spoon slightly above the bowl until you have said your piece. Never, not once should your elbow touch the table until the end of the meal."

Hermione nodded, already sick of these lessons, then carefully dipped the spoon into the soup at the edge of the bowl, made sure it wasn't dripping, and silently sipped it.

Before, she hadn't noticed a taste, but this time, the soup tasted like chicken, mixed with some sort of vegetable.

Hermione continued until she could no longer get the soup without tipping the bowl up. She put the spoon down and waited.

"Well done dear." Narcassia beamed. "Salad plate next."

Hermione hesitated a minute, before remembering the right fork. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Thankfully, she managed to finish all the courses, without spilling any of it, and without help. Narcassia said she was so proud, and glanced up the table where Draco was watching her with a smile on his face, and Lucius nodded his head in approval.

"Well my dear, seeing as we have time, I believe I will take you to the sitting room, and show you how to sit properly, and make casual conversation." Narcassia had just pushed her chair back when they all heard the front doors bust open, a house elf squealing at someone to wait until his master was ready to see him, before the doors to the dinning room opened.

Wormtail stood there, his cloak on, and the hood up, but his face shined through it, smiling demonically at them. His eyes settled on Hermione, and seemed to widen in surprise before narrowing slightly.

"Is this what you have replaced honorable house guests with Lucius?" he asked coldly.

"Well, she is more welcome in my house hold then you currently Wormtail. After breaking in here, and tying my wife up?" Lucius's stare was a chip off an iceberg. "Not to mention drinking our liquor."

Wormtail grinned. "But how could I resist? Your wife obviously told you I would be returning…how lovely,"

"Get out of my home." Lucius said, his voice low, but it somehow echoed off the walls.

"Come Draco, and Hermione…I think we shall leave." Narcassia said, quickly glancing meaningful at them, then leading them past Wormtail and closing the door behind them.

"Will father be alright mother?" Draco asked as Narcassia led them quickly down the corridor and up the main stair case.

"Of course." She snapped, though fear was lining her eyes. "Your father can take care of himself." She led them along the corridor, before stopping at a dark door. "Now Draco, you can either return to your room, or come in here with us. But under _no circumstances_ are you to return downstairs, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course mother." Draco said, quickly weighing his options. Hmm, stay here and watch Hermione make casual conversation while probably dripping tea down her shirt, or return to his room and have a much needed shower? "I'll go to my room."

Narcassia eyed him suspiciously before nodding. "Alright, but stay there Draco. There will be Merlin's beard to pay if your father catches you eavesdropping."

Draco nodded, then quickly continued along the corridor.

"Come on in Hermione." Narcassia said, opening the door for her.



Draco closed his bed room door behind him. He walked quickly over to his broom, then proceeded to his balcony. Well, his mother had said there would only be trouble if his father caught him. And Draco didn't plan on getting caught, now did he?

He descended quietly on his broom, the sun was only just setting. He followed the manor wall until he came to a window that was slightly open.

Draco landed silently, hid his broomstick in a near by bush, and crept up to the window, and sat down, listening to the conversation taking place inside.

"Why are you here Wormtail?" his father asked, his cold voice obvious.

"The dark lord sent me Lucius." Wormtail's said, and Draco could almost hear the smirk. "We miss you."

Both Draco and Lucius snorted.

"Somehow I doubt that _you_ would miss me Wormtail."

"No, you are quite right there. I haven't missed you, but the dark lord is wondering why you didn't come when he called?" Wormtail raised a curious eye brow. "And I must say, I am quite curious myself."

"Well I was taking care of some personal business Wormtail," Lucius said evenly.

"Of course." Wormtail nodded. "Something to do with your son?"

Lucius's eyes blazed with silver fire. "As a matter of fact, yes, it was, but you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"Well of course I do Lucius!" Wormtail clucked his tongue. "But we both know better then to speak of the missions the dark lord gives us."

"So it was your sniveling little backside that attacked my son?" Lucius's fury was so obvious, and his eyes were so icy, that even Wormtail felt his confidence falter. "I should have known. I trust the dark lord, but why would he send you to attack my son? And kill a Slytherin daughter?" he added.

"Well, killing Miss Aj was an unfortunate mistake…she wanted to attack me before I could do anything- I was actually planning just to knock her out…well…whoops" Wormtail sarcastically covered his mouth with his hand. "And as for your son…well really Lucius, I am surprised you have to ask!"

"Tell me why, or I swear under Merlin's sun that I will curse you so badly that time itself will unwind!" Lucius calmly took out his want and pointed it at Wormtail's heart, who again felt his confidence slip for a moment.

"You know that anything you do to me will be revisited upon ten fold by the dark lord?" Wormtail asked, trying to strengthen his voice.

"I know that now, but you wont be around to witness it. Your body will be in _pieces_!" Lucius spat the last word, and the walls of the dinning room shook under the weight of his anger.

Draco felt it through the wall he was leaning on. Man, Wormtail was in soo much trouble.

"Tell me why."

"Isn't that obvious?" Wormtail asked after regaining his footing. "Your son is close to the Mudblood, who is friends with Potter. Put the pieces together Lucius, you're a smart boy."

Lucius's eyes narrowed so they were like a snakes. He had had enough. His curse was so quick that Wormtail didn't know what hit him, as he hit the closed dinning room doors, and slid to the ground in a pile.

Lucius surveyed the pile in amazement. Wow that felt _fantastic!_

He took a few steps closer before stopping and glancing at the window to his right. "Well Draco, don't just sit there, come and help me move this bastard off our property!"

****

Draco winced before standing, and sliding in through the window. "How did you know?" he pouted. He was preparing himself for a large angry shout, but none came.

His father only smirked. "Please Draco, you are my son."

Draco nodded. "Now what?"

"Like I said, help me get this bastard off our property- then I must go." Lucius levitated Wormtail's body.

"Go where?" Draco asked curiously, following his father from the dinning room and out of the manor.

"I must speak with the dark lord in person." Lucius muttered as they followed the darkening path towards the iron gates. He dumped Wormtail's body heavily on the ground. "Now, take him down the road, into town and look for the worst motel you can find…muggle accommodation." He said when Draco looked blank. "Do not bother paying son- just tell them he will pay when he wakes."

And with that, Lucius was gone in a pop.

"Sure, okay." Draco said quietly to himself. "Accio Broom!"

in a few seconds, his broom was racing towards him, and stopping before him. Draco climbed on, levitated Wormtail's body in front of them, then raced off down the road, towards the muggle town a few minutes away.



Narcassia had led Hermione into a room with books lining the walls, a fireplace, and two lush couches.

Sitting down, Narcassia handed Hermione a black cup of tea and saucer, with silver trimmings.

"Now, my dear, I do not want to make you feel stupid, but drinking tea is an art." Narcassia began, taking a sip with her pinky held out. Hermione had only ever seen her grandmother do it.

Hermione nodded, and took a sip, making sure she held her pinky out.

"And casual conversation isn't like normal conversations…" Narcassia smiled. "My dear, your hair is looking absolutely beautiful today!" Hermione felt herself blush, and realized that Narcassia's casual conversation usually meant to make someone feel better about themselves, or take an interest in the person talking.

"Never tell a lie in casual conversation dear, for it always reflects in your eyes- and if there are more then two people in the conversation, then they will surely react if it's a lie. So, no lying." Narcassia smiled again. Then her smile faded, and she looked out the window. "That boy never listens!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, puzzled- was this casual conversation?

"Oh nothing, its Draco- he never listens…even now he is leaving his room preparing to eavesdrop…well, I hope Lucius doesn't notice…" Narcassia paused then smiled. "So, once you have taken a sip of your tea, place it back on the saucer and rest it carefully on your lap- no, never cross your legs…makes it easier for the tea to spill. Just tuck one ankle under the other…yes, there you are. Much safer."

Hermione looked around, trying to think of something to say. "So, how is life?"

Narcassia smiled, shaking her head. "No, never say it like that dear- so many possibilities! Always elaborate on a part of someone's life, for instance, if you know they are married, or have children, ask how they are. Or if you know their job, and know something is happening, for example, say I worked at the ministry in the spell department, and you heard about a new spell, ask me about it." She paused. "If you can't say something to get someone interested in you, and listen to what you are saying, then take an interest in them- talking about things that you know they like."

Hermione nodded slowly- drinking tea wasn't the damn art! It was bloody casual conversation!

"Posture Hermione, Posture!" Narcassia reminded. "Right, so using previous example, that I work at in ministry, but you don't know that. Try and start a conversation."

Hermione nodded, then took a deep breath, plastering a sweet smile on her face. "So, Narcassia, what is it that you do?"

"Me? Why, I work at the Ministry, in the Spells department." Narcassia replied, smiling back. "Very interesting, I must say…but oh, I am rambling…"

"No, please, I would love to hear about it." Hermione said, now realizing that it was much easier then she thought. "I recently read somewhere that more spells are being formulated to help a Witch with everyday house work?"

She saw the surprise behind Narcassia's eyes, before she replied. "Yes, of course there is!" she laughed. "If you are a mother of six young witches and wizards running around with fake wands and setting things alight, well you do not want to focus too much on what the rest of your house is doing, do you?"

"No, I suppose not…" Hermione said, her smile falling a little. "Do you have any children of your own?"

Narcassia's eyes brightened. "Why yes, I have two boys, and one little girl."

Hermione took a sip of the tea, and placed it back in her lap.

"Well done Hermione!" Narcassia said, slipping out of character. "See that? We talked for nearly five minutes!"

"Wasn't too hard…" Hermione admitted. It had just seemed to flow.

"No, but of course, it will never be that easy, for instance, if you ask if someone has children and they reply that they did, but the children are now de-" Narcassia cut herself off as there was a low shudder through the ground, followed shortly by an extremely loud BANG. She quickly glanced at Hermione, before taking a steadying breath. "Dead, then you must offer your condolences then back track the conversation to something happier, and get off the topic."

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind that dear. Just ignore it…I am sure…everything's fine." She smiled. "Right, now, you know I work at the ministry, and you know I have children, but lets say I am wearing a wedding ring, so you ask me about my husband."

Hermione nodded. "So, Narcassia, does your husband work at the ministry with you?"

Immediately, Narcassia was back in character, and her smile faded. "No, he was going to then…then he died…"

Hermione's mind raced…what now? Oh right, condolences. "I am so sorry to hear that." How was she supposed to change the subject to something happier? Then something clicked… "I must say, I know what you are feeling."

This wasn't the reply Narcassia had expected, that much was obvious. "Oh?"

"Yes…I am not married, but people close to me have died before…" Hermione was referring to her grandmother. "But I find it better to not dwell on the past too much…but I would like to know more about your job…what else are you working on?"

"Nice Hermione, very nice, but remember, if you hesitate that much in a real conversation, then the person opposite you will become suspicious." Narcassia warned. "Now, I am going to ask you some questions, and see how you go at answering them."

Hermione nodded, taking another sip of tea.

"I heard somewhere Hermione that you are extremely smart…"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"I must confess that I was rather brainy at your age…but let me give you warning- if you show off, it will only back fire on you later…brains are only good if you have company."

Hermione personally disagreed, but she smiled sweetly anyway. "Is that so?"

"Yes, no one likes someone who is full of too much self confidence, and suffocates you so you think the way they think."

"I can assure you that I don't do that." Hermione said lightly.

"Oh, but I heard that you did…" Narcassia said carefully, eyeing Hermione closely.

Was this the character speaking, or Narcassia's personal opinion?

"Really? Where did you hear something like that?" Hermione asked, raising her hand to scratch her nose, but Narcassia stopped her.

"No, never do that dear! That tells them that you are nervous, and are stalling the conversation- if they ask you this, then they are purposefully putting pressure on you. Don't hesitate in your answers, but don't lie either." Narcassia said quickly, then slipped back into character, with a pleasant smile on her face. "Oh, it was just mentioned a couple of days ago with some of my lady friends."

"I am flattered that I came up into the conversation, even if it were for the wrong things." Hermione said, slightly forgetting that she was just acting this. "I can assure you, that I do not suffocate people with my opinions…" it took her a second to realize that she was doing that very thing right then. "So if you were smart, I bet that you did very well in your school studies?"

Narcassia smiled. "Lovely Hermione, really well done. You recovered nicely, but remember, they are doing that on purpose." She looked at Hermione's nose. "and if you scratch your nose, do it while there is a pause from both parties in the conversation." She smiled. "I think that will end it for the moment…"

Hermione sighed in relief and stood up.

"Right, come with me, and I will show you to your room."

**Hey, sorry about this chapter…I melted it with another one because they were both short, so they melted and formed one longer chapter…**

**I might have dragged on with the whole casual conversation thing, but trust me, Hermione's going to need it later on!  
And as for Wormtail, well, lets just say he got what he deserved!**


End file.
